Mi vida en Hogwarts
by Lirey Black
Summary: Una vida nueva llena de desafios, una vida que me envolvia más y más...y, tenía el presentimiento de que sólo era el inicio.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La noche apareció y a mi se antojo salir al balcón de mi departamento, era noche de luna llena, comencé a divagar bajo la luz de la luna, cuando un ruido a mi espalda me distrajo. Entre para averiguar que había pasado y fue cuando la vi, una mujer no muy alta, esbelta, de cabello corto y dorado, piel blanca que, al instante, se transformo en una mujer de cabello mas largo, morado y de piel morena…no sabia si acercarme o no y ella rompió el silencio

-Ya es tiempo, he venido por ti-

Y sin darme tiempo para nada mas se lanzo contra mí, derribándome pero jamás llegue a tocar el suelo, mi departamento desapareció y en su lugar quedo la nada. Caíamos a gran velocidad, rodeados de oscuridad y nada más. Grite y mi boca no emitió sonido. Ella me sujetaba con firmeza, era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, mientras caíamos su apariencia cambio innumerables veces. Y mi mente no lograba armar ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

Finalmente nos detuvimos, yo había cerrado los ojos para intentar controlar el vértigo de la caída, por lo que no me percate en que momento la nada se sustituyo por un exótico paisaje. Vegetación por doquier, montañas, y frente a nosotros una cascada imponente. Ella se separo de mi unos metros para observar la cascada, después de un momento volvió a verme, tenia ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de mi padre. Volvió a acercarse a mí y volvió a hablarme.

-Un placer conocerte al fin, hermano-

Y me sonrió. Y su sonrisa me recordó a mi padre: Albus Severus Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La ultima vez que tuve noticia de mi padre fue a la edad de 5 años cuando mi madre y yo salimos de Londres, huyendo, aun no se de que, y nos refugiamos en Paris. Mi madre siempre parecía triste y ajena al mundo en que vivíamos. Sus ojos irradiaban melancolía con cualquier cosa, incluso con las más extrañas, como las capas, los trenes de vapor, y en Halloween, todos los disfraces le provocaban una sonrisa muy especial en el rostro, especialmente las escobas de bruja. Nunca me explico la razón, la verdad nunca le pregunte, y no supe el porque hasta hoy.

Mi hermana Virginia, dice que vino a rescatarme, porque ya no era necesario que siguiera viviendo en el mundo "muggle'. Me contó que nuestros padres y nosotros mismos somos magos…si, yo también me sorprendí ante eso…magos con varita, escoba voladora, capas y toda la cosa. Nuestros padres Albus Potter y Dora Lupin, aunque según Virginia el nombre completo de mi madre era Nymphadora Lupin y lo abrevio para hacerse pasar por muggle. Todo para protegernos de los locos cazadores de licántropos…ahí fue donde replique que no soy un hombre lobo para que me persiguieran, pero mi hermana me aclaro que nos perseguían por ser descendientes de un hombre lobo. Y me nombro todo un árbol genealógico que terminaba con que mi bisabuelo materno fue un licántropo. Me sentí al borde de la desesperación. Era un shock, enterarme a mis 20 años que a) mis padres eran magos, b) yo también soy mago y tengo "poderes" c) tengo una hermana de 18 años que es una bruja (y no se ofende si se lo dices de frente) y d) la cacería de descendientes de hombres lobo ya termino así que puedo volver a mi lugar original.

Genial, solo hay un pequeño inconveniente. Yo no se hacer trucos de magia o usar la magia como dice mi hermana recién aparecida de cuya existencia ni me acordaba, además, tengo una vida en Paris, estoy por terminar mi carrera de arte dramático. Se supone que debo votar toda mi vida, para vivir en un Londres alterno como mago, usando capa y volando en escoba. Virginia dice que quiera o no me llevara ante nuestro padre y toda la familia que tenemos. No me queda de otra porque no se como subir por esa madriguera, hoyo negro o lo que sea, por donde me trajo Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Virginia, que insiste en que la llame Ginny, me saco de ese lugar exótico para llevarme a Londres, viajamos, aun no puedo creerlo, sujetados a una escalera rota y en segundos aparecimos frente a un bar llamado "el caldero chorreante". Que nombre tan bizarro. Lo mas extraño vino después, cuando mi hermana me hizo entrar, vi a muchas personas vistiendo muy raro, bebiendo líquidos de colores poco comunes y comiendo cosas aun mas extrañas. Luego entramos a un callejón muy antiguo, abriendo una puerta mágica en la pared. En el callejón, Diagon, creo que ese es su nombre, había tiendas de todo lo que nunca me creerían mis amigos de Paris, en una vendían túnicas, en otra varitas mágicas, mas allá había una tienda de escobas voladoras, si!!, voladoras!, tenían la librería mas rara que había visto, y, al final del callejón un edificio blanco, enorme, algo chueco, Ginny me dijo que ese era el banco Gringotts y que es manejado por duendes o gnomos, la verdad no le puse atención, porque una tienda acaparo mis sentidos, era una tienda de artículos de broma, impresionante. Mi hermana se dio cuenta de mi trance y se rió.

-Los fundadores de esa tienda son parientes nuestros, aunque uno de ellos murió muy joven. Eran hermanos de nuestra abuela Virginia.

Así que, realmente tenía toda una familia en este mundo, una familia brillante por lo que podía ver en esa tienda, al menos por parte de mi madre. Aun no sabía mucho de la familia de nuestro padre. Se lo comente a Virginia y me dijo que la familia por parte de nuestro padre también era brillante. Nuestro abuelo, Harry Potter, había sido famoso desde pequeño por haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina (la manera en que se matan los magos) y el resto de su vida por ser quien derrotara a Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso, el peor de todos (por lo que me contó me lo imagine como el Hitler de los magos). Me dijo, además, que solo la familia sabe que nuestro abuelo fue el señor de la muerte, porque tenia tres objetos muy especiales, una varita mágica invencible, una piedra que traía de la muerte a las personas y una capa que volvía invisible a quien se la pusiera. Pero de aquellas tres cosas solo quedaba la capa, porque la varita había perdido su poder cuando nuestro abuelo murió de causas naturales y la piedra jamás se volvió a encontrar.

Mi mente apenas si podía asimilar la cantidad de cosas que me contaba Ginny, sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la noche anterior en que se me ocurrio salir al balcón de mi apartamento. Y tenía el presentimiento de que aun me esperaban más sorpresas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Y, como siempre, mi presentimiento se volvió realidad. Virginia me hizo entrar al banco de los magos. Era enorme y, según me dijo, estaba tan bien protegido por sus duendes que intentar robar era prácticamente imposible. Aunque Virginia me dijo que había registro de algunas personas que lograron entrar por la fuerza y tomar cosas ajenas. Entre esas personas nuestro abuelo Potter junto con sus amigos. Y, esto es de antología, escaparon montados en un dragón :o jajajajajaja, como si los dragones existieran…aunque tal vez no debería dudarlo puesto que soy un mago.

Hablando de magia, saliendo del banco, cargados de monedas de oro, fuimos a la tienda de las varitas mágicas, y Virginia me compro una…cuando la tuve entre mis manos, sentí una energía que salía de mi o de esa varita, no lo se, pero parecía como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran tras años de haberse separado. Fue reconfortante. Virginia dice que es muy raro que no haya aprendido nada del mundo mágico ni como controlar mi magia y que esta no me haya vuelto loco. Entonces le conté que mi madre me enseñaba juegos curiosos desde pequeño, me hacia imaginar que controlaba los objetos con la mente, claro que yo siempre supe que ella era quien los movía, o que había alguna explicación científica para eso. También inventábamos juegos de palabras raras que combinábamos con movimientos de las manos, casi como si simuláramos una batalla.

Fue su turno de reír. El ataque de risa le duro casi diez minutos, cuando pudo respirar y hablar me dijo que no eran juegos en absoluto, que nuestra madre se había encargado de enseñarme a manejar mi magia sin decirme la verdad. Esa era la razón por la que yo seguía cuerdo. Me enfade y entre a una tienda al azar. Resulto ser la tienda de las túnicas. Virginia entro después de mi y sonriente me dijo que también necesitaba un par de túnicas.

Así que, como resultado de mi visita al callejón Diagon, tengo una varita mágica de madera de ébano, con pelos de unicornio, de 27 cm., cuatro túnicas negras y largas y una de gala, color vino…y, una escoba voladora…en que momento voy a despertar, no tengo idea pero espero que sea pronto o terminare por volverme loco.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Nuestro segundo día en el mundo mágico, Ginny y yo compartimos una habitación del piso superior del caldero chorreante. Dormí muy poco pensando en la cantidad de cosas que tenia que asimilar de buenas a primeras. Mis familiares mandaron una carta usando una lechuza mensajera. Y sigo extrañando los días en que recibía mis cartas a través de un servicio de correo cotidiano y las lechuzas solo eran aves nocturnas a las que conocía por foto. En dicha carta decían que era un placer saber que estoy vivo y de vuelta en nuestro mundo mágico. También decían que llegarían esa misma tarde al bar para llevarme a casa. Mientras la familia llegaba Ginny me llevo nuevamente al callejón Diagon, esta vez entramos a la librería, me compro unos libros de encantamientos básicos, pociones, transformaciones y herbologia, todos de nivel básico, según dijo ella. Le pregunte para que necesitaba yo tantos libros, solo me sonrió, cambio su cabello a un color azul cobalto y dijo que era una sorpresa. "Vaya!, pensé en silencio, así que las sorpresas no se han terminado". La siguiente sorpresa fue que me regalo una lechuza marrón. La lechuza se llama Nerig.

Casi al anochecer llego mi tan esperada familia. Mi padre, era de mi estatura, de cabello negro, algo crespo, sus ojos verdes enmarcados por algunas arrugas, vestía un traje común y corriente (y no pude evitar darme cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigieron las personas del bar). Me vio y me dio un abrazo que me conmovió, en especial cuando dijo que lamentaba la muerte de mi madre. Se veía realmente triste. A su lado aparecieron mis tíos James y Lily. El tío James venia acompañado de su esposa Samantha, y la tía Lily por su esposo Patrick. Comimos todos en ese bar y me contaron la historia de mis padres, como se separaron para protegerse, realizaron dos encantamientos "fidelio", básicamente, dicho encantamiento nos ocultaba de cualquiera que no supiera nuestra ubicación, y el único que lo sabía era el "guardián". Mi tío James era el guardián de mi padre y Ginny, mientras mi tía Lily era la guardiana de mi madre y mía.

La cacería de hombres lobo y sus descendientes se había terminado, ese era el motivo de mi regreso al mundo mágico. Eso ya estaba casi asimilado en mi mente "muggle". Pero, una vez terminadas las historias de cada mitad de mi familia, mi padre pronuncio las palabras que me asombraron mas "La idea de ir por ti al mundo muggle, tiene un propósito muy especifico, que te reintegres al mundo al que correspondes, para eso tendrás que aprender las cosas básicas que te perdiste por esa desagradable cacería. Y, no hay lugar mas adecuado para que aprendas esas cosas que Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería"…si esa no era la sorpresa de la que me hablo Ginny, no tengo idea de que mas vaya a pasar con mi vida de aquí en adelante.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Hogwarts, es la escuela en la que la mayoría de los magos de gran bretaña envían a sus hijos- dijo mi hermana, éramos los únicos pasajeros de un automóvil que recorría Londres-para que aprendan a controlar su magia y algunas cosas mas, indispensables para cualquier mago o bruja.

-A que edad se envía a los maguitos y brujitas a esa escuela?- me aventure a preguntar comenzando a sospechar que la respuesta no me agradaría- Ginny?

-A los once años, se les envía la carta de aceptación con una lechuza…

-A los once años!!!- exclame atónito- Pero como espera mi padre que vaya a esa escuela, si tengo 20 años!. Cuantos años se necesitan para "graduarse"?

-Siete- dijo Ginny y al menos se mostró algo apenada, su cabello se volvió rosa

-Eso significa que hasta el alumno del ultimo año es menor que yo. Me niego!

-No puedes negarte, Sirius-

-Exceptuando a ti, a mis padres y mis tíos, no conozco a nadie!

-Yo estaré contigo 2 años, aun no he terminado la escuela

-Ahora me siento mejor, mi hermanita menor será la que me cuide y me enseñe los trucos de la escuela.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte todo el plan

-Suelta el dichoso plan-replique impaciente y molesto- Que tienen pensado para mis futuros 7 años?

-No serán 7 años, Sirius- y me sonrió con complicidad. Odiaba admitirlo pero empezaba a tomarle cariño a esa intrusa que había llegado a mi vida para ponerla de cabeza- Tendrás clases "especiales"

-"Clases especiales"?, algo así como un curso intensivo?

-Exacto, la idea es que aprendas todo lo básico en los dos años en que estaré contigo en Hogwarts. Mi padre arreglo todo con el director del colegio, Neville Longbottom, un viejo amigo de la familia.

-Así que tenemos influencias, eh?

-Pues…algunas. Mi abuelo Harry fue amigo del profesor Longbottom. Nuestro tío abuelo Ron fue un gran auror y la tía abuela Hermione, su esposa, fue la primera ministra de magia. La tía Rose Malfoy es sanadora y es la directora del hospital **San Mugo…**

-OK., OK..., ya entendí, si somos una familia muy numerosa y destacada. Ahora dime más acerca de mi curso intensivo

Y, se paso el resto del camino explicándome el método que habían acordado mi padre y el profesor Longbottom para mí. Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Cada casa tiene un director y una sala común (algo así como un dormitorio), para entrar a la sala común hay que decir una contraseña o responder una pregunta. Pero yo no debería preocuparme por eso. Como buen caso especial, no tendría que compartir mis clases ni mis noches con los otros alumnos. Tendría clases individuales con los profesores de cada asignatura, una carga de trabajo del doble o triple que los demás y viviría, solo, en una casa cercana al colegio. Una casa tan adecuada que, según Ginny, hasta tiene un túnel secreto que va a dar a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Si, claro, un túnel secreto, jajajajaja y con tantas clases de magia, algún día me convertiré en un animal, no?...que tal en un león, en un conejo, en un hurón o, porque no, en un perro…jajajajaja, que cosas se le ocurren a esta chica.


	7. Chapter 7

Fe de erratas:

hola, hola!, solo quiere corregir algo que se me paso en el capitulo anterior, puse san mugo en lugar de san mungo...incluso esta en negritas porque la idea era corregirlo antes de subirlo pero mi lado despistado me gano :p...lo siento!...eso es todo, ahora, aqui esta el 7mo capitulo, por fin mas largo...espero...

Capitulo 7

Llegamos a la estación del tren, King's cross, nos estaba esperando nuestro padre y nuestro tío James. Los salude con un apretón de manos y trate de ocultar mi curiosidad. Así que viajaríamos en tren, el maquinista del tren tendría idea de que llevaba a un montón de niños y adolescentes, vestidos con túnicas y acompañados de lechuzas, ratas, y gatos???. Iba a preguntarle a Ginny acerca de la complicidad del maquinista cuando me di cuenta de que me hacían señas para que me apresurara. Estaban parados cerca de un muro, entre el anden 9 y el anden 10. Mi padre manejaba un carrito donde iban 2 baúles, la jaula de Nerig, otra jaula con un gato negro con aspecto malévolo, un caldero de esos antiguos (aunque se veía muy bien conservado) y una capa vieja (algo me dice que es la famosa capa del abuelo Potter). Me acerque a ellos y Ginny dijo que nuestro padre y el tío James pasarían primero y nosotros iríamos dos minutos después.

-A donde van a pasar?- yo no veía ninguna puerta por ningún lado-Donde esta la puerta?

-Tu solo observa

Y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia, era obvio que no me había dicho todo…el tío James retrocedió un par de metros y, de pronto, comenzó a correr hacia el muro…y no se estrello, como yo lo había previsto, sino que atravesó el muro. Desapareció!!!...y, nadie pareció darse cuenta mas que nosotros. Nuevamente me pregunte si no seria una broma de mi subconsciente, me pellizque y la duda se disipo con el dolor. Mi padre no corrió solo tomo algo de impulso y atravesó también ese muro con todo y carrito.

Ginny me tomo del brazo y dijo que era nuestro turno. Trague saliva, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Fue una sensación extraña aunque algo divertida. Imagine que habrían pensado las personas que nos hubieran visto, ojala pudiera ver sus caras. No duramos mucho tiempo "adentro" del muro, salimos a otro anden, lleno de vapor y de personas. Mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas y adolescentes. Cuando el vapor se disipo un poco pude ver el tren…bueno era una locomotora de vapor, color rojo escarlata, parecía lista para partir.

-Vamos Sirius!, ya deben de haber subido nuestras cosas. No tarda en salir el tren.

La seguí, algo azorado por las miradas de los curiosos. Supongo que no era común que un anciano como yo viajara en el tren con todos los alumnos. Al llegar al tren nos despedimos de nuestros familiares.

Ginny subió primero y estaba por seguirla cuando mi padre me detuvo.

-Sirius, debes ser cuidadoso, recuerda que no debes contarle a nadie la verdadera razón de tu exilio del mundo mágico. La cacería termino pero no creo que debamos bajar la guardia todavía. Ginny te ayudara a adaptarte, y yo los alcanzare en Hogwarts dentro de poco.

-Tu?- a esas alturas pocas cosas me asombraban pero aun así me asombre- Eres uno de los maestros de Hogwarts?

-No solo eso, soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Ahora sube!

Y el tren comenzó a alejarse de la estación. Mi padre y el tío James, junto a todos los otros adultos se fueron haciendo más pequeños hasta que se perdieron de nuestra vista. Ginny me dijo que teníamos que buscar un compartimiento antes de que todos estuvieran ocupados.

Encontramos uno que si bien no estaba vacío, al menos tenía lugar para dos personas más. Viajaban con nosotros 3 alumnos mas, todos parecían de la misma edad, entre 15 o 16 años, no tarde en descubrir que eran amigos suyos.

-Sirius, estos son Jack Corner, Deborah Mac Duff y Lía Melker- exclamo mi hermana mientras los señalaba- mis amigos desde hace 5 años. El es mi hermano Sirius Potter.

Pude ver como las 2 chicas se quedaban boquiabiertas. Al parecer Ginny nunca les había hablado de mí. O tal vez se debiera al efecto de mi presencia. No es que yo sea muy vanidoso pero siempre he tenido un buen número de admiradoras. O lo tenía en mi vida anterior. Ignorando sus miradas y sus bocas, salude en general y me senté cerca de la ventanilla. El paisaje era hermoso. Praderas verdes, algún arroyo y montañas imponentes. Fue fácil perderme en esa vista e ignorar los suspiros de las amiguitas de Ginny.

A media tarde paso una mujer con un carrito repleto de dulces y golosinas. Las más bizarras que yo había visto, aunque todos mis acompañantes las conocían a la perfección. Me advirtieron que no comiera una jalea de aspecto curioso pero la advertencia llego tarde y casi me vomito. Era sabor lengua de iguana (según me informo una Ginny muy risueña). Después de eso ya no pude evadirme en el paisaje y me uní, a regañadientes, a la conversación.

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-pregunto Deborah, era una chica rubia, no muy alta, de cara bonita y ojos azules, parecía la mas decidida de las dos.- Como es que nunca supimos de ti, Ginny es una malvada, jamás nos contó que tuviera un hermano tan atractivo.

-Tuve que separarme de la familia- y comencé a mentir, la historia la habíamos acordado entre todos, nos quedo algo muy creíble. Era el momento de ponerlo a prueba- Mi madre y yo nos fuimos a vivir al extranjero por causa del trabajo de ella. Hace no mucho tiempo, mi madre enfermo y falleció. Así que mi padre me escribió para pedirme que regresara a Londres. Y, aquí estoy.

-Pero porque vas a ir a Hogwarts?- Lía, venció su timidez y aventuro esa pregunta. Inteligente la niña. También era bonita, pero era una belleza más dulce, más suave. Tenia la piel del color de la canela, era mas alta que Deborah, su cabello era castaño y ondulado, tenia facciones finas y ojos café.- Pareces mayor para ser un alumno, vas a ser maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Bueno, en el extranjero no había escuelas de magia- mas mentiras, pensé con sarcasmo, suerte que tengo dotes de actor- Además viajábamos muy seguido, así que toda la magia la aprendí en casa, mi madre me enseño. Ahora mi padre cree que debo perfeccionarme en Hogwarts.

-Y, ya sabes en que casa quieres estar?- Jack, se integro a la conversación. Parecía un chico serio, de pocas palabras. Alto, moreno, fornido, de ojos oscuros.- Yo estoy en Ravenclaw, Ginny es una Gryffindor, Deborah esta en Slytherin y Lía en Hufflepuff. Somos un compartimiento con mucha diversidad, tienes suerte de estar aquí.

Esa era una buena pregunta, pensé en silencio. No me había detenido a pensarlo. Aparentemente cada uno de mis acompañantes era una muestra de las características necesarias para cada casa. Con cual de ellos me identificaba más?. No tenía ni idea, así que solté una respuesta neutral y me dispuse a analizarlos con más detenimiento. Había algo que no me cuadraba del todo, si Ginny tenía 18 años porque era compañera de esas chicas. Se notaba la diferencia de edad.

Aproveche el momento en el que los tres salieron para ponerse el uniforme del colegio para preguntarle a mi hermana. Su cabello cambio a un rojo intenso al escuchar la pregunta.

-No fuiste el único que tuvo que esconderse, Sirius-respondió secamente- Mi padre y yo también nos ocultamos en el mundo mágico de todos. Solamente teníamos contacto con nuestra familia y amigos más cercanos. No escondimos desde que yo tenía 3 años y dejamos de hacerlo cuando yo cumplí 13 años. Mi padre dijo que el profesor Longbottom le pidió que fuera el jefe de Slytherin y de esa manera podría cuidarme de cualquier peligro.

-A los 13 años!-yo también me sentí molesto, aunque mi cabello no pudiera cambiar de color- Eso fue hace 5 años!, porque no fueron por nosotros, de haberlo hecho mi madre no habría muerto de tristeza por la vida que tanto echaba de menos!

-No era seguro, aun…mi padre pensaba que alguien los vigilaba en Francia, no podían encontrarlos pero lo intentaban, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos descubrieran a todos.

Algo dentro de mí seguía hirviendo, pero se calmaba poco a poco. Si, alguien nos seguía. De eso si pude darme cuenta y mi madre también. A donde fuéramos podíamos sentir que alguien nos observaba pero jamás lograron acercarse realmente a nosotros, era como si mi madre y yo estuviéramos protegidos por una barrera que nos hacia invisibles a los ojos de nuestros cazadores.

-Esta bien-solté, ya mas tranquilo- Entiendo sus razones, pero me gustaría que no me contaras las cosas a cuenta gotas- un pensamiento divertido me cruzo la mente- Así que tú también eres mayor que cualquiera de los alumnos de Hogwarts?

Como respuesta recibí una mirada verde muy peligrosa. Gracias al cielo en ese momento entraron los demás en el compartimiento. Fue nuestro turno de salir para cambiarnos de ropa. Descubrí que Ginny ya no estaba molesta cuando su cabello cambio nuevamente, ahora de color amarillo. Pasamos el resto del camino conversando con sus amigos. Finalmente el tren se detuvo. Hogsmeade. Según Ginny y los demás una de las pocas ciudades totalmente mágicas.

Mágico o no, el pueblo me encanto. Era tan antiguo y pintoresco. Sin embargo no pude conocerlo bien. Subimos a unos carruajes que eran conducidos por unas criaturas extrañas, parecían caballos pero algo tétricos y estaban alados. El viaje en el carruaje no fue muy largo. No tarde en ver por la ventana un terreno enorme, en medio del cual se encontraba un castillo muy medieval.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts- anuncio Ginny

Y, por extraño que parezca, me sentí protegido en cuanto cruzamos las rejas del castillo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Me senté lo mas firme que pude en el banco, preguntándome, por milésima vez, a que casa me enviaría el sombrero seleccionador. Estaba frente al director de Hogwarts, el prof. Longbottom, en su despacho. Donde estaba mi querida hermanita?, seguramente comiendo y charlando con sus amigas, despreocupada por completo de mi suerte. En cuanto entramos al castillo, el profesor Longbottom se acerco a mí y me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho. No permitió que nadie me acompañara, por esa razón me encontraba en esa situación, totalmente nervioso. Aunque al menos no era observado por cientos de adolescentes curiosos. Las ventajas de ser un caso especial, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Estas listo, Sirius?-la voz del director me saco de mis pensamientos, dije que si, algo inseguro y me coloco el sombrero viejo y remendado sobre la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya- una vocecita algo aguda y cantarina resonó en mi cabeza, aparentemente solo yo la escuchaba porque el director no se inmuto- todo un espécimen. Una gran mezcla de familias, buenas familias del mundo mágico, Potter, Weasley, Delacour, Tonks, Lupin…licántropo?,mmm, no, llevas su sangre pero no su maldición…en tus familias parece tradición la casa de Gryffindor, eres tan valiente y noble?

-No lo se- fue el pensamiento mas honesto que surgió en mi mente- Ni siquiera se si soy capaz de convertirme en mago… Además ni siquiera viviré en el castillo, que mas da en cual casa me toque?

-Una mente aguda, eh?, y si te pongo en Ravenclaw?...

-No lo se- eso me haría compañero, teóricamente al menos, de Jack. Por alguna extraña razón, ese pensamiento no me reconfortaba mucho que digamos.

-Así que no deseas ir a Ravenclaw…bien, bien…ya se donde te pondré…

*********

Salí casi una hora después del despacho del director, afuera me esperaba Ginny. Se veía ansiosa. Me abrazo. Trate de no demostrar cuanto me alegraba que no se hubiese olvidado del todo de mí. El castillo era inmenso y me sentía como el bicho raro del año.

-Y bien-dijo cuando nos separamos-para que te quería el profesor Longbottom?

-Pues, para aclararme algunas cosas- me di el gusto de ser yo, para variar, el que mantuviera la conversación en suspenso. Mi pequeño momento de gloria y realmente lo estaba disfrutando- Detalles que había que ajustar para mi integración como alumno especial de Hogwarts.

-Pero, que detalles, ya dime!, cuando te iras a la casa de los gritos?, podré acompañarte por el pasadizo?, o entraras por la puerta principal?

-Tranquila, Leoncita!

Llamarla así fue una mala, pésima, idea. Por poco y se me lanza encima. Me disculpe lo más rápido que pude. Se mantuvo seria unos segundos y luego reanudo el interrogatorio.

Llegamos al gran comedor y logre mantener mi boca cerrada, Ginny renuncio a tratar de averiguar que había pasado en el despacho del director. De todas maneras no tardaría en enterarse, pensé en silencio.

El gran comedor, le hacia honor a su nombre, mi departamento de Paris, del que siempre me sentí orgulloso por lo espacioso que era, cabia fácilmente unas 10 veces. Había cuatro mesas largas y otra mesa en un nivel superior, que era para los profesores. Según Ginny en la época de nuestros abuelos, cada casa tenía una mesa exclusiva, pero eso había pasado a la historia. Ahora todos se sentaban donde quisieran y con quien quisieran sin importar a que casa pertenecieran. Muy conveniente para mí. Al menos así me sentaría junto a Ginny.

Nos sentamos junto a las amigas de Ginny. Jack, para mi molestia, se le acercaba demasiado a mi hermana, y a ella no parecía desagradarle. Su cabello no cambio de color pero sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual. Para controlar mi primer ataque de celos fraternales me concentre en la cena y en conversar con Deborah y Lía. Ellas también tenían curiosidad acerca de mi entrevista con el director. Esquive el tema lo mejor que pude y les pregunte acerca de las clases.

-La mejor clase es la de transformaciones- respondió Lía a mi primera pregunta- Te va a encantar, la profesora De Vries, es muy buena y paciente. Si te toca estar en esa clase conmigo puedes…puedes pedirme ayuda…quiero decir, si la necesitas…

Y se sonrojo tanto que no pudo seguir hablando. Esa niña seguía ganándose mi amistad. Sonreí y estaba por decirle que le agradecía el ofrecimiento cuando Deborah me interrumpió.

-No le hagas caso a Lía, la mejor clase es la de pociones. El profesor Potter es insuperable…

-El profesor Potter, Albus Potter?

-Claro, Sirius!, olvidaba que es tu padre, que tonta soy

Y soltó una risita que me sonó más a burla que a otra cosa. Pequeña víbora. Y mi padre era el jefe de la casa de las serpientes?. De serpientes como Deborah, porque?...Decidí que le preguntaría a Ginny mas tarde, cuando regresara a la tierra.

Estaba por terminar mi cena cuando Ginny, aterrizo, dándome un codazo en las costillas. Dirigí mi vista a donde me señalaba. El profesor Longbottom se ponía en pie y pedía silencio a todos. No me había molestado en analizar la mesa de los profesores, ahí estaba mi padre, a un lado del director. Usaba una túnica azul marino y parecía algo nervioso. Había llegado el momento. Me pregunte si el director le habría contado el acuerdo que había hecho conmigo.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a Hogwarts, espero que tengan un buen año. Se que todos desean irse a descansar pero tengo que presentarles a un nuevo alumno. El no asistió a la ceremonia de selección junto a los alumnos de primer año porque su situación en este colegio es peculiar, sin embargo ya fue seleccionado para una casa. No creo necesario darles los detalles de dicha situación, solamente lo presentare a todos. Confío en que serán buenos compañeros para el. El señor Sirius Potter.

Me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Camine despacio hacia la mesa de los profesores y el profesor Longbottom me sujeto por los hombros, poniéndome de frente a todos los alumnos.

-El señor Potter, cursara dos años en Hogwarts, a partir de hoy pertenecerá a la casa de Hufflepuff, y compartirá el dormitorio con los alumnos del sexto año de dicha casa.

Todos aplaudieron. Desvíe la mirada hacia mi hermana y sus amigas. Ginny se veía sorprendida (su boca abierta no dejaba dudas sobre eso), Deborah parecía decepcionada y algo molesta, Jack solo aplaudía, pero Lía mostraba un gran entusiasmo en su aplauso y una gran alegría en su sonrisa. Yo también sonreí. Eche un vistazo al semblante de mi padre y la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro. Al parecer el cambio de planes acerca de mi estancia en Hogwarts no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. De Quidditch y mas...**

-Pensé que había quedado muy claro, Sirius, teníamos todo listo para que vivieras alejado del castillo y en cuanto llegas a Hogwarts cambias todos los planes.

-Lo se padre, pero el director me aseguro que Hogwarts es mucho mas seguro para mi que la casa de los gritos. Me dio varias razones y me convenció.

-Debiste de consultarme antes de decidir algo

-No soy un niño, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y eso hice, así que no insistas en tu plan. No me iré a esa casa para vivir de nuevo como un marginado.

A esas alturas de la conversación, mi padre y yo casi nos gritábamos. Después de la cena, muy discretamente, me pidió que lo siguiera a su despacho. No tengo idea que me había estado esperando del despacho de mi padre pero aun así me sorprendió que trabajara en un lugar tan lúgubre. Demasiado serio para mí gusto. Me llamo solamente para reprenderme por el cambio de planes, según el, dicho cambio me ponía mas al descubierto de nuestros "enemigos".

Una vez que le grite mi renuencia a ser un marginado salí del despacho con un portazo y me fui lo más rápido posible a mi sala común.

-Ala sur, cuarto piso, hacia la derecha, ala sur, cuarto piso, hacia la derecha, ala sur…

-Yo puedo guiarte si quieres

Una suave voz me distrajo de mi memorización y sonreí aliviado al ver que era Lía. Me había esperado a las puertas del gran comedor para llevarme a nuestra sala común.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, la verdad, este castillo me parece un laberinto

-Descuida, así es al principio y las escaleras móviles no ayudan mucho que digamos. Ten cuidado con ellas y con los escalones falsos.

-Creo que tendrás que ser mi guía, al menos por el primer mes, de lo contrario jamás reencontrare el camino.

-Jajajaja, con gusto te guiare todo el tiempo que quieras…si quieres

Y volvió a sonrojarse. Trate de no hacérselo notar y cambie de tema. Hablamos sobre la casa de Hufflepuff, quien era la jefa, como podíamos entrar, me explico lo del concurso de puntos anual entre las 4 casas. Así fue que supe que la entrada de nuestra casa estaba protegida por una contraseña, la cual se renovaba cada semana.

-Charles Dickens- dijo Lía en voz alta dirigiéndose a la puerta, altísima de caoba, se giro para ver mi cara de asombro- La primera semana de cada curso siempre se utiliza el nombre de algún escritor muggle famoso. Las semanas siguientes el tema va cambiando pero siempre son cosas del mundo no mágico.

-Jamás lo habría imaginado

-La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts tampoco lo imaginan, especialmente los de Slytherin.

Finalmente entramos a la sala común. Era una habitación muy amplia, llena de ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, había muebles de todo tipo, algunos sillones individuales por aquí, mas allá se veían otros sillones mas grandes con espacio para 3 o mas personas, también había sillas acolchonadas y algunos divanes. Todo el suelo estaba alfombrado, había una chimenea en el fondo, y una buena cantidad de candeleros con velas de diferentes colores. En medio de los ventanales había un tapiz amarillo con el dibujo de un tejon en el centro. También había cinco libreros distribuidos en toda la sala, todos repletos de libros y de algunos trofeos. A los lados de la chimenea, sendas escaleras se perdían en el segundo piso.

-Bienvenido a Hufflepuff- menciono Lía cuando se dio cuenta de que mi inspección del lugar había concluido- Esas escaleras llevan a los dormitorios, a la derecha las mujeres, a la izquierda los hombres.

Mientras me explicaba eso último se había acercado lentamente a la escalera de la derecha. La seguí y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un sencillo "buenas noches".

Llegue al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año. Era un dormitorio rectangular y muy acogedor. Tenía cinco camas y un baño amplio. Las camas estaban adoseladas y tenían cortinas de color dorado. Todos mis compañeros ya se habían dormido, así que me limite a ocupar la única cama vacía, la que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Mis cosas habían llegado antes que yo al dormitorio y se encontraban a los pies de mi nueva cama.

-Bueno-dije en voz no muy alta- debo admitir que este sitio no esta tan mal para pasar dos años. Es grande, acogedor y realmente interesante. Habrá que ver que sucede mañana.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí con la luz de la luna iluminando mi rostro.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el sol dando de lleno en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y por un momento no supe en donde me encontraba, lentamente recordé los últimos acontecimientos.

-Genial-me dije en voz alta- mi primer día de clases mágicas

Uno de mis compañeros de habitación se rió ante mi sarcasmo matutino. Era un muchacho esbelto, rubio, mas alto que yo y con cara de niño rico al que jamás le han negado algo (así lo habría descrito mi madre).

-Tu eres Sirius Potter, cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi ropa. Saque una de las túnicas negras, todo era tan extraño para mi. Tan nuevo.

-Eres el hijo del profesor Potter, el jefe de Slytherin?

Note el asombro en su voz y solté un si muy seco.

-Es algo curioso que te hayan puesto en Hufflepuff pero de todas maneras, bienvenido, mi nombre es Ralph Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto-

Fue una suerte haberme presentado con Ralph porque el fue quien me guió hacia el Gran comedor. Me senté junto a el y me presento al resto de los alumnos de sexto. Erick Bach, August Darier y Charles Cole.

Estaba conversando con Ralph y Erick cuando la mesa de lleno de comida. Había desde fruta hasta pasteles y cereales, miel, jugos, mermeladas, pan, queso, en fin, era un enorme banquete. Comí un poco de todo y me levante, después de más de media hora, para ir a la primera clase. Ralph me dijo que a primera hora teníamos la clase de historia de la magia, impartida por el profesor Binns. Un fantasma.

Mi lado racional se aferro a la idea de que Malfoy solo estaba jugando con mi mente, como íbamos a recibir clases de un fantasma, era un absurdo. Fue entonces que llegamos al aula y la parte irracional de mi mente se rió a carcajadas de mi incredulidad.

Efectivamente al frente del aula estaba un fantasma pidiendo que ocupáramos nuestros asientos en silencio. Todos los alumnos me observaron, unos con disimulo, otros no. Esquive las miradas y seguí a Ralph, me senté a un lado de el y sin darme cuenta quede a la derecha de Lía. En el aula había alumnos de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor. Un asiento atrás de Lía estaba mi hermanita del alma. La que desde la noche anterior se había olvidado de mi existencia. Me sonrió cuando me senté y medio le devolví la sonrisa. Por cierto, Lía también me sonrió y a ella si le devolví una sonrisa completa. Comenzaba a gustarme mucho su compañía.

A la hora del almuerzo invite a Ralph a sentarse con Ginny y los demás. Habíamos asistido a 3 clases juntos y mi impresión inicial de que Ralph era un niño rico y mimado se iba desvaneciendo, en realidad era un muchacho muy sencillo y agradable, por eso se me ocurrió invitarlo a nuestra mesa. Al principio se resistió un poco sin querer darme una razón convincente, finalmente logre arrastrarlo conmigo al Gran Comedor.

Mi hermana, Lía, Jack y Deborah estaban juntos en la mesa de siempre. Cuando llegue y les presente a mi nuevo amigo fue como si un rayo hubiese caído directo en la cabeza de Ginny. Los otros 3 solo saludaron y siguieron con lo suyo. Me senté junto a Ginny y Ralph se sitúo a mi otro lado.

-Que es lo que te ocurre, Ginny?, pensé que eras mas educada

-Habitualmente lo soy, excepto con cierta serpiente disfrazada de tejon.

Y lanzo una mirada muy evidente hacia Ralph. Este no se inmuto, así que no se si escucho o no a mi hermana. Pero Lía y los demás si lo escucharon y trataron de cambiar el tema.

-Y, que te han parecido hasta ahora las clases, Sirius?-pregunto Deborah con inusitada amabilidad- Te esta gustando Hogwarts?

-Si, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy interesante y Ralph me ha ayudado mucho durante esta mañana.

Mi respuesta provoco un gruñido muy sonoro por parte de Ginny. Ralph seguía concentrado en su almuerzo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Me gire un poco para saber el porque de esa reacción tan grosera y Lía me intercepto.

-Este fin de semana habrá una visita a Hogsmeade, seria divertido que nos acompañaras, que dices?

Eso me tomo tan de sorpresa que desvié mi atención hacia Lía. Donde había quedado su timidez?, y, mas importante aun, que misterio había escondido en todo esto. Era evidente que todos trataban de desviar la conversación a cualquier tema que no involucrara a Ginny y a Ralph en una misma oración. Pero porque?.

-Cla…claro, Lía- dije y la observe hasta que volvió a sonrojarse- Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer ese pueblo.

-Oye, Sirius y que tan bueno eres jugando quidditch?, tus abuelos Harry y Ginny eran geniales, quizá deberías hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo de tu ca…sa

A medida de que Jack hablaba pasaron varias cosas. Todos, incluso Ralph, se quedaron quietos, mirando a Jack, en silencio, Ralph parecía algo asustado como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento; en los ojos de Lía, había mucha compasión; Deborah entornaba sus ojos hacia Jack en un reclamo silencioso muy elocuente; yo lo veía desconcertado,(que rayos era el quidditch?) pero la mirada que se llevaba la mañana era la de Ginny, sus ojos verdes podrían haber matado de miedo a cualquiera, su cabello se puso de un color muy parecido al de la sangre y, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, se puse de pie.

-Perfecto, Jack!- exploto mi furiosa hermana- Porque no le aconsejas también a mi hermano que consiga un puñal y me lo clave por la espalda!

Recogió su mochila y salio maldiciendo del gran comedor. Jack temblaba (y no lo culpo, yo habría estado igual), Lía y Deborah parecían no saber que decir. Ralph recogió sus cosas, me ofreció una disculpa (en ese momento no entendí porque se disculpaba) dijo que me vería en la siguiente clase y también se marcho. Cuando lo vi cruzar las puertas del gran comedor y perderse en el vestíbulo me concentre en las personas que habían quedado frente a mí.

-Alguno de ustedes podría explicarme que demonios pasó aquí

-Te lo explicare de camino a Herbologia- Lía levanto su mochila, se despidió de Deborah y Jack y comenzó a alejarse de la mesa.

La seguí y salimos del castillo hacia los invernaderos. Parecía no saber como iniciar la conversación así que la ayude.

-Porque Ginny odia a Ralph?

-Son rivales en el quidditch, Ginny es la capitana de Gryffindor y Ralph es el capitán de nuestro equipo.

-Nuestro equipo?, tu también juegas?, y, a todo esto, como se juega el quidditch?

-No sabes nada de quidditch?- y el asombro inundo su rostro- eso es increíble…bien, te explicare rápido, el quidditch es el deporte favorito de los magos, se juega volando en escobas, hay 7 jugadores por equipo. Un guardián, dos golpeadores, tres cazadores y un buscador.

-Es divertido?

-Es maravilloso, aunque algo peligroso…yo soy cazadora en el equipo de Hufflepuff y Ralph es nuestro guardián y capitán.

-Ya veo, entonces, mi hermana odia a Ralph solo por un juego?

-Ehm…en realidad, no es solo por eso…hay…algo mas entre ellos pero…creo que debes preguntárselo directamente a Ginny, de lo contrario me mataría.

En la clase de Herbologia compartí mi mesa de trabajo con Lía y con Ralph. Mi amigo ya parecía haberse recuperado. Trabajamos los tres en un agradable silencio. Resulto que la Herbologia se me daba muy bien y eso me emociono. Incluso recordé que mi madre me había enseñado las cosas básicas acerca de las plantas. Me sentí tan adentrado en esa clase que por poco olvido preguntarle a Ralph cual era esa otra razón para que mi hermana lo odiara tanto.

Herbologia fue nuestra última clase del día y Lía se fue con otra de sus amigas, así que espere que Ralph saliera para interrogarlo. Creo que se lo esperaba y trataba de evitarlo hablando de cualquier cosa. Lo interrumpí a mitad de su plática acerca de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

-Porque razón Ginny no tolera tenerte cerca?, de verdad es solo por el quidditch?

-No, no es solo eso- soltó de repente cuando vio que ya no podía darle mas vueltas al asunto.- Hay otra razón para ese odio.

-Y que es?

-Antes de que te lo diga, tienes que prometerme que no se lo contaras a nadie. Solamente lo saben Ginny y Lía, esta bien?

-Si, lo prometo…ahora dime

-Ok, sucedió en nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts, acabábamos de entrar a los equipos de quidditch de nuestras respectivas casas. Antes de eso, Ginny y yo éramos buenos amigos, incluso…bueno, eso ya no importa, el caso es que cuando comenzó el torneo, Ginny comenzó a obsesionarse con ganar la copa y a verme mas como su rival que como su amigo…seguía juntándome con ellos, Ginny, Lía, Deborah y Jack, pero poco a poco Ginny se fue distanciando de mi…aun no entiendo porque a Lía si la continuo viendo como su amiga, en fin. Llegamos a la final, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff y, bueno, nosotros teníamos mejor equipo, ganamos la copa, yo no pensé que le fuera a afectar tanto…me dejo de hablar por un mes.

-Y, nadie mas que Ginny y Lía saben que ganaste la copa de quiddtich en segundo año?, no me mientas, ya dime que paso!

-Mmm, de verdad eres hermano de Ginny, igual de intenso que ella…bueno, después de ese mes, ella volvió a hablarme, se notaba la tensión pero mientras no tocáramos el tema del quidditch todo marchaba bien. Una semana antes del fin de curso, la invite a salir…

-Que!...te gustaba mi hermana?...o, aun te gusta, eh?

Ralph desvió un momento la mirada y luego, ignorando mí pregunta, continuo con su historia. Ya estábamos entrando nuevamente al castillo.

-Y, ella dijo que si…fuimos a Hogsmeade, paseamos toda la tarde, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien como antes del furor del quidditch, casi era hora de volver al castillo. Nos sentamos un momento afuera de las tres escobas. Entonces Ginny se quedo muy callada, se acerco a mí y…

-Malfoy!, que mentiras le estas contando a mi hermano?

Ginny había aparecido en mitad del vestíbulo. Seguía enojada, aunque su cabello ya no era color sangre. Se apresuro a donde estábamos nosotros y encaro a Ralph.

-Tu, sucio traidor!- como nos miraba a ambos con igual furia, no supe a quien se refería- Como te atreves!, primero me robas mi copa!, y ahora quieres robarme a Sirius!, consíguete tu propio hermano, serpiente maldita!

-Ginny, cálmate, por favor- mi voz se perdió en sus gritos

-No te acerques a mi hermano, me has entendido?

-Ginny!- algo se encendió en mi también, aunque mi cabello no lo manifestara- No puedes decirme con quien me junto y con quien no. Ralph es mi amigo y no lo dejare por tus manías.

-Sirius, mejor me voy, no quiero que discutas con Ginny por mi culpa…de verdad

-Tu no vas a ningún lado!- exclame algo violento, todos en el vestíbulo disfrutaban de nuestro espectáculo- Te quedas donde estas y Ginny puede ahogarse en su coraje!

-Eres un ingrato!, todavía que trato de cuidarte de las malas compañías!, quien te crees que eres!

-Para tu información, Ginny, soy tu hermano mayor!

Estábamos gritándonos cara a cara, Ralph se había unido a la multitud que nos observaba pero ya no me importaba, quien le había dado permiso a Ginny para intentar controlar mi vida. Eso no podía quedarse así.

-Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Una voz serena, potente y muy familiar me impidió seguir gritándole a Ginny. Todos se dispersaron, incluso Ralph, dejándonos solos a Ginny y a mí. Bueno, solos no…el jefe de la casa de Slytherin…nuestro padre, se nos había unido en el vestíbulo. Y, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, se notaba que estaba igual de molesto que nosotros.

-20 puntos menos para cada uno por convertir el vestíbulo en un campo de batalla y los quiero ver, ahora mismo, en mi despacho, vamos, muévanse!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 Castigo**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, mirando el techo de mi cama, mientras recordaba los eventos del día. Lo más impactante había sido la segunda visita al despacho de mi padre, al menos esta vez no fui solo yo, mi temperamental hermanita también tuvo su parte. Aun tenía que terminar mi conversación pendiente con Ralph, pero eso podría esperar porque el resto de la noche estaría muy ocupado…cortesía de Albus Potter.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 11 de la noche, hora en la que tenía que cumplir mi primer castigo en el castillo de la magia. "Por favor!, tengo 20 años y una vida casi feliz en el mundo real, que rayos estoy haciendo aquí", ese fue mi grito mental, aunque realmente había algo que no podía pasar por alto. Había regresado con mi familia y ese era el plus que me mantenía soportando la situación tan peculiar en que me encontraba.

A las 11 me reuní en el vestíbulo con mi padre y mi hermanita querida. Mi padre tenía su habitual aspecto serio e inalterable y mi hermana una cara muy poco amistosa. Nuestro castigo consistía en vigilar los límites del terreno entre el castillo y el bosque prohibido. Desde la hora en que se nos impuso el castigo me había dado a la tarea de averiguar todo acerca del famoso bosque prohibido.

"El bosque prohibido es la parte más tenebrosa de todo Hogwarts", fue el comentario de Ralph, seguido de un asustado "tiene todo tipo de criaturas en su interior, centauros, gigantes, arañas enormes…de verdad da miedo" ese de parte de Lía. Se pasaron toda la tarde explicándome cosas que en mi vida habría creído posibles y dando numerosos consejos para sobrevivir.

Así que después de la cena me prepare mentalmente para el suceso y aquí estábamos, mi amada familia y yo caminando rumbo al bosque prohibido. A la distancia y en medio de la oscuridad realmente se veía tenebroso. La oscuridad jamás había sido mi fuerte y menos con el aura de peligro que emanaba ese lugar. Que si estaba asustado?, no, más bien aterrado. Sin embargo no podía demostrarlo mientras Ginny me sujetaba firmemente del brazo, con el cabello largo y de un color blanco a más no poder, y mi padre se concentraba en el camino y en su discurso acerca de nuestra inapropiada discusión en el vestíbulo.

-En tan solo dos días que llevan juntos en el colegio ya han hecho todo un espectáculo, acaso no les interesa el buen nombre de nuestra familia?

-Padre-se defendió Ginny-no se trata de eso, era algo muy simple, ese Malfoy tiene la culpa de todo, es un embustero, sucio, mentiroso, patán, hijo de…

-Ginny!, cuida tu vocabulario señorita, sabes muy bien que no me agrada oírte hablar así.

-Sí, Ginny- finalmente me integre a la conversación para defender a mi pobre amigo- Deja de decir groserías e insultos de mi único amigo en el castillo, Malfoy es un buen chico, es amable y amistoso. De no ser por el habría faltado a la mitad de mis clases. La verdad creo que…

-Cállate, Sirius!, ningún Malfoy es de fiar, nunca olvides eso.

No fue la frase sino el tono con que mi padre me ordeno callar lo que me hizo cerrar la boca. Había un toque muy notorio de enojo rayando en el odio. Lo mire, incrédulo, por lo que yo sabía del mundo mágico (que no era mucho, realmente) la guerra de mis antepasados había terminado con las actitudes discriminantes o con el habito de juzgar a alguien por su familia.

-Pero, lo que hayan hecho sus antepasados no tiene porque marginarlo. Yo no soy un héroe por ser descendiente de héroes y él no tiene que ser un villano por ser descendiente de los villanos de una guerra más que olvidada.

-Olvidada?, de verdad crees que la guerra ha quedado en el olvido?, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, Sirius. Nuestra familia se destruyó por los vestigios de esa guerra. Tu madre murió por los vestigios de esa guerra!.

-Padre, eso no es verdad

-Claro que es verdad!, así que olvídate de seguir siendo amigo de Malfoy, recuerda que eres un Potter, y los Potter y los Malfoy no pueden ser amigos, está claro!...y eso va también para ti Virginia!

-Sí, padre

-Bien, ahora los dejare seguir solos, deben seguir caminando por el bosque una hora más, los esperare en el vestíbulo a la medianoche. Adiós.

Y, sin más, se marchó. Genial, dije para mis adentros, y me resigne a continuar mi castigo. Mi mayor deseo era seguir analizando en silencio todo lo que mi padre me había dicho acerca de la rivalidad entre los Malfoy y los Potter. Sin embargo mi deseo no fue respetado por Ginny.

-Piensas seguir siendo amigo de la serpiente disfrazada de hurón?

-Si te refieres a Ralph, si, pienso seguir siendo su amigo, no me importa lo que digan mi padre y tú, y te recuerdo que no es una serpiente, así que te agradecería que lo llamaras por su nombre, si no te importa.

-Algún día descubrirás la verdadera cara de ese…Ralph

Y, alzando de manera altiva su cabeza, se adelantó unos pasos. Al principio pensé dejarla ir, para evitar otra discusión, pero algo en mi me impulso a seguirle y defender a mi amigo.

-Creo saber porque lo odias tanto- aventure rompiendo el silencio de la noche- y dudo que tenga algo que ver con la antigua enemistad entre nuestras familias

-Y, según tú, cual es esa razón, Sirius?

-Creo que en el fondo lo amas…y, en algún momento Ralph…

-Que estupideces estas diciendo!

Nuevamente el cabello de fuego y los ojos fulminantes se encendieron. Me prepare para el segundo round. Alcance a ver un destello grisáceo que paso veloz por la espalda de Ginny pero no le preste atención.

-No creo que sean estupideces, Ralph me conto algo, me dijo que eran buenos amigos...eso significa que antes no te importaban las viejas rencillas, supongo que nuestro padre no sabe que eras amiga de un Malfoy, cierto, Ginny?

-Cállate!- el cabello de fuego había ido desapareciendo dando lugar a un tono casi verdoso mientras que su cara había palidecido de forma notable incluso a la luz de la luna- por favor, cállate…tú no sabes nada sobre mi historia con Ralph, tu, tu eres un, un…ahhhhhhhhhh

-Ginny, cuidado!

Una flecha había pasado rosando el brazo de mi hermana. Una flecha salida de lo profundo del bosque. Los dos nos tiramos al suelo, abrace a Ginny para protegerla. Entonces logre verlo. Una figura gris, encapuchada, que se movía de forma sigilosa, de una altura similar a la mía. No parecía una criatura de las que Ralph y Lía me habían contado, parecía humano. Así que alguien, una persona nos había seguido y no con buenas intenciones.

Aun así el ataque no duro demasiado, de hecho solo lanzaron esa flecha para herir a Ginny, se dejaron ver y desaparecieron. Mejor dicho desapareció, no parecía que fuera una multitud. Me levante y ayude a mi hermana a hacer lo mismo. Cualquier indicio de discusión entre nosotros había desparecido. Pasaba de la medianoche y decidimos regresar al castillo. La herida del brazo derecho de Ginny no era profunda por lo que sangro un poco y para cuando llegamos al castillo no parecía grave.

Acompañe a mi hermana a la puerta de su sala común para después irme a la mía. Durante el camino de regreso al castillo discutimos acerca del ataque y decidimos no comentarlo con nadie, en especial con nuestro padre. Teníamos que llegar al fondo del misterio y descubrir a la persona bajo la capucha. Finalmente los cazadores de hombres lobo se habían decidido a realizar su movimiento, no se necesitaba ser un genio para descubrirlo y, modestia aparte, mi inteligencia siempre ha resultado sobresaliente. Esto apenas estaba empezando, genial.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Hogsmeade

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano, me vestí y salí a encontrarme con Ginny en el gran comedor. Habíamos acordado encontrarnos muy temprano, la noche anterior, para discutir sobre el ataque sufrido. Todavía más que el ataque nos tenía intrigados el hecho de que nuestro padre no había cumplido su promesa de esperarnos en el vestíbulo, pero como no teníamos muchas ganas de volver a ir al despacho del profesor Potter, decidimos dejarlo para después.

Me senté en la mesa de siempre, el gran comedor estaba casi vacío, y nuestra mesa no era la excepción, solamente había algunos alumnos de primer año. Aparentemente seguían fascinados por las costumbres y la comida del castillo. Para ser honesto, una parte de mi seguía tan fascinada como ellos, si lo pensaba bien, yo era también de reciente ingreso. Genial. Me entretuve analizando los vitrales del salón, según me habían contado Ginny y los demás, el castillo entero había sido reconstruido al final de la última gran batalla que se rindió en Hogwarts. La batalla donde nuestro abuelo Harry derroto a Voldemort y donde, nuestros bisabuelos Nymphadora y Remus perdieron la vida. El gran comedor fue el sitio que más cambios sufrió, se le habían añadido vitrales con paisajes y momentos cruciales de la tan nombrada batalla. Todavía me mareaba un poco la fama, aunque eso no significaba que me desagradara. Realmente era muy divertido ser el centro de atención de las chicas, y no solo por mi físico (vamos que ya he dicho que no estoy nada mal).

Me encontraba a mitad de mi ataque de egolatría cuando algo me distrajo. Una chica realmente hermosa, alta, delgada, cabello liso, color castaño y, Dios santo!, como se movía. A su lado Deborah parecía una novata en materia de coqueteo y seducción. Me levante de prisa, afortunadamente el gran comedor seguía casi vacío, y me acerque a ella. Tenía que invitarla a salir antes de que alguien me ganara. Le toque el hombro y ella se giró con tanta gracia que por poco y me deja boquiabierto. Incluso estaba maquillada de forma muy seductora. Sonreí sin saber porque dije una de mis frases de eficacia confirmada para conquistar chicas.

-Hola preciosa!, hoy debe ser tu día de suerte, porque estoy pensando en invitarte a salir.

-Tú debes ser Sirius Potter?, el chico nuevo, no?

-Oh, conoces mi nombre, maravilloso, eso facilita las cosas, ahora solo dime tu nombre y a que casa paso por ti, hermosa.

-Me llamo Stephany, soy de Ravenclaw, pero no tengo ninguna intención de salir contigo. No me gustan los chicos tan presuntuosos como tú.

-Vamos, preciosa, mira que cualquier chica del colegio moriría por salir conmigo. Después no te vayas a quejar.

-Pues, si hay tantas mujeres muriendo por salir contigo, porque no las invitas a ellas y me dejas en paz.

Y, dando media vuelta, se marchó, dejándome como un idiota en medio del gran comedor. Su figura se alejó contoneándose muy sutil y sensualmente. Me descubrí con la boca abierta y me recompuse de inmediato. Esa mujer me rechazo!, jamás me había pasado en mi vida!. Mire a mi alrededor, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que paso. Una vez más me alegre de que el gran comedor estuviera tan vacío y regrese a mi asiento.

Dos horas más tarde llego Ginny. La puntualidad de las mujeres, típica. Y, como el gran comedor ya bullía de actividad para esa hora, no pudimos hablar del ataque. Lo único que pude hacer fue contarle de mi encuentro con Stephany. Se mostró muy extrañada, según ella no la conocía. Jack y Deborah también negaron conocerla. Más tarde me encontré con Ralph y Lía en la clase de herbologia y no supieron de quien les hablaba. Lía se entristeció un poco cuando le conté de la chica misteriosa.

-Creo que tu especialidad no es la sutileza, cierto Sirius?

-Porque lo mencionas Ralph

-Acaso no es obvio?, Lía esta vuelta loca por ti y lo único que se te ocurre es restregarle en la cara tu encuentro con esa chica.

Y sentí una punzada de remordimiento, como había sido tan tonto e insensible. Pobre Lía, yo me porte como un imbécil en esa clase. Tenía que buscarla para disculparme. Sin embargo no podía demostrarle a Ralph lo culpable que me había hecho sentir su comentario así que le cambie el tema.

-Sí, supongo que le debo una disculpa…así como tú me debes una explicación acerca del odio que te tiene mi hermanita. Me vas a decir de una buena vez que paso en aquella cita en hogsmeade?

Estábamos llegando a la sala común de nuestra casa, así que no había posibilidad de que Ginny volviera a interrumpirnos. Lo tenía acorralado y Ralph lo sabía muy bien. Se resignó y se sentó en una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea. Me senté junto a él y espere la confesión que tanto anhelaba.

-Bien, tú ganas, Sirius...pero conste que lo hago solo para que me dejes en paz con esto y que tienes prohibido decirle a alguien que no sea Ginny o Lía. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, cuéntame de una buena vez.

-Bien. Estábamos en esa banca de hogsmeade. Afuera de las tres escobas, recuerdas?

-Sí, hombre, que me acuerdo, ya suéltalo…

2 años atrás

"-_Ralph, necesito contarte algo_

_-Sí, que sucede Ginny_

_-Quiero disculparme por mi actitud casi maniática por el quidditch, sé que me pase. Puedes disculparme?_

_-Claro!, no pasa nada, ya no te agobies por eso_

_Ralph sonrió. Ella también sonrió, y, se acercó lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. El chico rubio, se alejó un poco de la chica. Ginny se quedó un momento estática, aun con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ralph. Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Su rostro mostraba desconcierto y al instante siguiente, cuando comprendió la situación, el más genuino enojo se adueñó de su expresión. Retiro sus brazos y se puso de pie. Alcanzo a ver a unas parejas caminando de la mano por la calle y se enfureció aún más. Su cabello adquirió un tono verdoso._

_-Ginny, por favor, discúlpame!_

_-Disculparte, Malfoy?, exactamente porque?, por humillarme frente a todo el mundo? O por partirme el corazón?_

_Y, entonces, Ralph noto las lágrimas que Ginny no logro contener. Quiso acercarse a ella y consolarla pero fue muy tarde. _

_-Eres un imbécil!, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, jamás!_

_-Ginny, por favor!- Ralph alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo antes de que se marchara- Por favor, discúlpame!, yo te a…_

_-Cállate!, no necesito escucharte, no quiero escucharte y, suéltame de una buena vez, serpiente embustera!_

_Y, se soltó, marchándose furiosa rumbo al castillo. Ralph se quedó de pie en ese sitio, viéndola partir sin atreverse a seguirla. Ya la había humillado lo suficiente, no se sentía con el derecho de amargarle más ese día. Trataría de ganarse su perdón y de demostrarle su amor. Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello."_

-Y, eso fue todo lo que paso- dijo Ralph y suspiro- después de eso, tu hermana no volvió a ser mi amiga, y rechazo todos mis intentos por reparar el error. Y yo, sigo tratando que me perdone por mi estupidez.

-Eres un imbécil, Ralph

-Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo- respondió secamente mi amigo- No hay día que no me arrepienta, no hay día que la vea caminar lejos de mí, y que no me diga lo imbécil que fui por no saber qué hacer, no hay día que…

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, eres más idiota de lo que pensé, jajajajaja

-Qué demonios te causa tanta risa?

-Jajaja, tranquilo, es solo que, es solo que – Dios, este chico es una joya, lo quiero de cuñado- Es obvio que sigues enamorado de la fierecilla de mi hermana, cierto?

-Si

-Y, aunque no lo admita, Ginny sigue enamorada de ti

Abrió los ojos como platos. Y disfrute mi momento de gloria. Me encanta tener el control de las situaciones. Lo tome por los hombros y le pedí que me acompañara a la habitación. Tenía un plan y necesitábamos privacidad para poder discutirlo.

Dos semanas después de mí platica con Ralph, el destino nos sonrió. Nuestro primer permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. El motivo era la noche de Halloween. Todos los alumnos podíamos ir al pueblo, y por la noche se celebraría el baile de Halloween. Me había disculpado con Lía y para recompensarla por mi estupidez la había invitado al baile. Ella se ruborizo un poco ante mi petición sin embargo no parecía muy sorprendida. No le hice comentario alguno. Vamos que acababa de disculparme. Ginny y yo no habíamos vuelto a tener ningún altercado ni tiempo para discutir lo del ataque de aquella noche. Me esforzaba porque mi temperamental hermanita no me viera junto a Malfoy, por lo que él y yo perfeccionábamos el plan cada noche en nuestra sala común. Afortunadamente, Lía estaba de nuestro lado, así que no nos delato.

Era hora del desayuno, estaba platicando con Lía acerca de nuestro trabajo de pociones. Mi padre era un dolor de cabeza como profesor y nos había encargado investigar los 1000 usos de la sangre de dragón y quienes los habían descubierto. Yo tenía la sospecha de que era una continuación del castigo para Ginny y para mí. (Sospecha reforzada por el hecho de que era una clase compartida entre Hufflepuffs y Gryffindor). Y Ginny pensaba igual que yo. La única ventaja era que yo hacía equipo con Lía y Ralph. A mitad de nuestra plática apareció una nube malhumorada de pelo amarillo y cara de pocos amigos, llamada Virginia Potter.

-Buenos días, hermanita

-No tienen nada de buenos y sabes que detesto que me llames así, Sirius, haz el favor de no molestarme hoy.

-Que te paso Ginny?, te sientes mal?

-Hola Lía, querida, no te había visto- Si, con su amiga uso el tono más dulce y amable que jamás usaba conmigo, esa…leona- Hoy estoy que me lleva el demonio y todo porque acabo de ver el espectáculo más repugnante de toda mi vida.

-Que sucedió?

Yo también me había intrigado por el tema. Ginny estaba por responder cuando Deborah llego corriendo a nuestra mesa, con la cara radiante y una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro.

-Ya se enteraron?- Al ver nuestras caras de desconcierto prosiguió- En el vestíbulo acaban de ver a Ralph Malfoy besándose, muy apasionadamente con una Ravenclaw de 6to año!, fue tan romántico, él es todo un caballero, lo que daría yo porque alguien me besara así…Sabes Ginny, no sé por qué no te hiciste su novia en tercer año, que paso entre ustedes?

Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos sin saber que decir. Ginny, de hecho, había palidecido en exceso y su cabello amarillo se tornó gris opaco. Deborah fingió no notarlo y siguió esperando su respuesta. Esa mujer decididamente me sacaba de quicio. Lía y yo sonreímos disimuladamente. El plan estaba funcionando.

-Ya no tengo nada que contar. Los veo en Hogsmeade.

-Ginny, espera…-Al ver que mi hermanita la ignoraba, Lía se puso de pie y salió corriendo tras ella, no sin antes decirme que me vería al mediodía en las tres escobas. En cuanto se fueron, me concentre en la chica rubia que desayunaba tranquilamente frente a mí.

-Deborah?- Fingió no escucharme, así que la llame nuevamente- Deborah!, tengo algunas cosas que aclararte.

-Oh, Sirius!, disculpa no te había escuchado- y, usando una de sus sonrisas coquetas y falsas, continuo- En que puedo ayudarte, querido?

-Primero que nada, no soy ni seré nunca tu "querido"- La sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por una mueca nada femenina.- Segundo, estoy consciente de tu reinado del terror hasta el año anterior, sé que te sientes la mujer más hermosa e interesante de todo Hogwarts, pero eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado, si vuelvo a verte lastimando intencionalmente a Ginny con tu lengua de serpiente venenosa y podrida, te aseguro que lo lamentaras hasta el último día de tu vida. Te queda claro?

Tardo un momento en responderme, parecía estar saboreando mis palabras. Al fin, me miro directo a los ojos. En su mirada no había huella de su coquetería habitual, aparto el plato de su desayuno y me dijo.

-Debo tomar eso como una amenaza, Sirius?

-Puedes tomarlo como te plazca

-No tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo, niñito presumido. Yo no tengo la culpa de que a Ginny le haya caído como bomba la noticia de la nueva novia de Ralph, así que no quieras hacer que me sienta mal porque no lo lograras, entiendes.

-Me queda claro que los sentimientos ni la amistad son tu fuerte.

-Suficiente!, no pienso tolerar esto por más tiempo. Si a Ginny no le gustaron mis noticias no es mi culpa, de cualquier manera se iba a enterar, si no es que ya lo sabía.

Sin darme cuenta ya me había puesto de pie y de no ser porque en ese instante entraron Jack y Ralph a escena, juro que me le habría lanzado encima a esa chica. Y al demonio con la caballerosidad!, nadie se metía con mi familia y salía impune. Ralph comprendió la situación y le pidió a Deborah que se marchara, de una forma tan cortes que ella no pudo negarse. Una vez que se fue la víbora, volví a sentarme y trate de relajarme mientras comía unos pastelillos con jugo de calabaza.

-Sirius, ya estas más tranquilo?

-Sí, hombre, es que esa Deborah me altero mucho pero ya se me está pasando.

-Bien, porque tenemos que hablar del plan…estas seguro de que fue una buena idea?

Me asegure de que Jack no nos prestara atención y me alegre al ver que estaba conversando con una chica de Slytherin. Perfecto. Teníamos vía libre para discutir el plan.

-Claro que es una buena idea. Viste como reacciono Ginny?

-Pues, si…aunque no me pareció que su reacción me sea favorable, la verdad.

-Malfoy, vaya que no sabes mucho de chicas…mi hermana se puso tan celosa que ni siquiera intento descuartizar a Deborah por restregarle en la cara lo que ya había visto, vaya que ni le grito. Y no solo estaba celosa, estaba al borde del llanto.

-Y, esa chica, la que accedió a ayudarnos, estas seguro de que no malinterpretara las cosas?

-No, el trato fue que nos ayudara a cambio de que yo acepte ser su pareja al menos por un mes. Tu tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control.

-Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Bueno, tienes que dejarte ver con Vanessa en Hogsmeade y después poco a poco te distanciaras de ella y veremos como acercarte a mi hermanita de nuevo. Simple y efectivo, ya lo veras.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Eso es, ya vas entendiendo. Bien, ahora tengo que marcharme, tengo una cita con Lía en Hogsmeade. Hasta luego.

A mediodía me encontré con Lía en las tres escobas. Iba sola. Eso no era un buen presagio. Donde estaba Ginny?, sin ella en el pueblo, nuestro segundo paso del plan perdía sentido. Trate de mostrarme calmado ante Lía. En parte para no arruinar mi imagen y en parte para que no notara lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía y la corriente de nervios que me provocaba mi cita con ella. Le sonreí de la forma habitual para disimular mejor.

-Hola, Lía, te ves hermosa- Su cabello ondulado caía libre sobre sus hombros, se había maquillado un poco más que de costumbre pero seguía siendo muy sutil. Tenía puesto un vestido azul brillante, a la altura de las rodillas, asimétrico y de tirantes anchos, tacones plateados, todo en ella me ponía nervioso, pero nada me alteraba más que su mirada. Luminosa y profunda. Hermosa era poco pero no encontraba otra palabra.

-Gracias, Sirius- Se sonrojo un poco pero no parecía tan alterada como yo, eso me desconcertó un poco. Y si solo había aceptado salir conmigo por cortesía?, tal vez tanto Ralph como yo nos habíamos equivocado y ella no estaba enamorada de mí. Y, yo, me estaba enamorando de Lía?...era pronto para saberlo.-Tu también te ves muy bien, muy guapo.

Y, me beso en la mejilla…cuando volví de la nube, balbucee un gracias (muy torpe, debo admitir) y entramos al bar. Dentro había mucha actividad y no porque estuviese muy lleno, sino porque la mayoría de los clientes estaban de pie alrededor de una mesa. Aparentemente se divertían mucho. Se escuchaban exclamaciones de asombro y de incredulidad, mezclados con risas y burlas. Nos acercamos a una de las meseras del lugar y preguntamos a que se debía esa situación.

-Dos clientes están en un reto sobre quien bebe más whiskey de fuego antes de perder la consciencia. Llevan un par de horas bebiendo, es impresionante.

-Eso es algo grotesco- mencione en voz alta, acostumbraba tomar bebidas pero jamás al nivel de convertirme en el espectáculo barato de una cantina o bar. Eso era una deshonra para cualquier persona que se valorara- Me pregunto quienes serán esos idiotas.

Uno de los clientes, al que no reconocí, se giró hacia nosotros y dijo los dos nombres que menos esperaba escuchar en ese momento.

-Se trata del chico Malfoy y la hija del profesor Potter, creo que se llama Ginny, la pelirroja, los conocen?

Lía y yo nos miramos incrédulos. En su rostro había tanto desconcierto como en el mío. Segundos después la puerta del bar se abrió y entraron el director Longbottom, la profesora De Vries, y, no podía faltar, Albus Potter. Entonces el abismo se abrió y sentí como lentamente me adentre en él.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 Halloween

Porque mi padre siempre se aparecía en el momento en el que menos se le necesitaba?, porque si el plan iba tan bien, se había desviado así del camino?, y, más importante, aun, porque rayos mi hermana y mi amigo habían terminado retándose en un bar? Que había pasado con Vanesa? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y nadie parecía dispuesto a responderme. Lía, me sujetaba de la mano mientras mi padre nos sacaba a los cuatro de Las Tres Escobas. Ralph y Ginny, en medio de su embriaguez, se apoyaban uno contra otro para no caer durante el trayecto, en otro momento me habría reído tanto de esa escena, pero en esos instantes, NO! La mirada glacial del profesor Potter le quitaba cualquier rasgo de diversión. Y la mirada llena de miedo y vergüenza de Lía me movía a tomar las riendas y asumir la responsabilidad, ella no merecía verse en problemas por mi culpa.

Cruzamos la reja del castillo y no tuve que preguntar a donde nos llevaba nuestro padre. Su despacho. Odiaba ese lugar, no llevaba ni medio año en el colegio y ya lo había visitado 3 veces con esta. Grandioso, Sirius.

-Adentro todos- dijo mi padre cuando al fin llegamos a su despacho- No quiero que sigan dando espectáculos.

-Sí, señor.

Me sorprendió que Lía respondiera con tanta seguridad en la voz y yo que la tenía por tímida. Cada día me sorprendía mas esa niña…bueno, esa jovencita tan especial. Me descubrí sonriendo como un idiota y ya no me lo pude negar a mí mismo. Estaba enamorado de Lía. Y aunque era un descubrimiento hermoso no tenía por qué darlo a conocer al mundo y menos en ese momento.

Mi ebria hermana y su ebrio enamorado se desplomaron en las butacas frente al escritorio de mi padre, mientras Lía y yo permanecíamos de pie detrás de ellos. Parecíamos entrenadores de box tratando de reanimar a nuestros respectivos luchadores. Ella a Ginny y yo a Ralph. Mi padre se sentó en su sillón y nos fulmino con la mirada antes de comenzar.

-Quien de ustedes será el que me explique la situación?, Sirius?, srita. Melker?

-Señor, honestamente, no podemos explicarle la situación ya que cuando llegamos al bar, su hija y Malfoy ya estaban ahogados de borrachos.

-Eso es cierto, Sirius?

-Sí, padre, no tenemos idea de que paso.

-Srita. Melker, podría ir a la enfermería y pedirle a madame Lovegood que venga a mi despacho.

-Sí, profesor.

Y salió. En cuanto se fue me sentí solo. Ginny y Ralph, a esas alturas eran dos ebrios inconscientes así que su compañía era igual a cero. Permanecí en mi sitio mientras mi padre me volvía a sermonear acerca del honor de la familia, la enemistad con los Malfoy, bla, bla, bla. En medio de su discurso le solté el dato del ataque fallido contra Ginny, la noche del castigo y enfureció…otra vez.

-Porque demonios no me lo contaron enseguida?, es algo muy serio.

-Te lo íbamos a decir pero tú no apareciste en el vestíbulo y después por una u otra razón no logramos hablar contigo, cuando no estás dando clase, estas con el profesor Longbottom o, simplemente, no estas!

-Pareces un bebé, comienzo a creer que tu madre te mimó demasiado. Si te hubieras quedado a mi lado, no estarías aquí quejándote como un niño porque no te presto atención. Que decepción.

Mi sangre hervía. Como se atrevía a llamarme un bebé llorón y criticar la forma en que mi madre me había educado. Eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-Mi madre no me mimó demasiado y tú no eres quien para juzgarla. Tú nos orillaste a vivir lejos de este mundo. De no ser por ti, no estaría aquí como un novato de mi propio mundo. Por qué te crees mejor que mi madre?, no veo que Ginny te tenga un verdadero amor paternal.

-Ginny respeta mi autoridad y no se suelta a quejarse frente a mí ni cuestiona mis acciones.

-Eso no es amor!, te tiene miedo!, tanto miedo como cualquier otro estudiante de este colegio, y es tu hija!, no vuelvas a hablar mal de mi madre porque, a diferencia de Ginny, yo no te tengo miedo!

-Me doy cuenta- fue su única respuesta, igual de fría que siempre. Mi padre era una serpiente, de sangre fría y casi igual de repugnante- Es bueno que no me tengas miedo, el sucesor de mi familia no debe temer a nada ni a nadie.

-Quien dijo que quiero ser tu sucesor?

-Señor Potter?

La puerta se abrió y entraron Lía y la sanadora del colegio, Luna Lovegood. Esto interrumpió nuestra discusión y dejo mi pregunta flotando en el aire. La srita. Lovegood entro y le basto ver a los dos bultos en las butacas para comprender la situación. Su expresión parecía perdida en algún universo paralelo. Universo al que, era obvio, solamente ella entraba. Estaba comenzando a cuestionarme su habilidad como sanadora cuando con un breve movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unos frascos que contenían un líquido ámbar y se los dio a beber a mi hermana y a Ralph. Les tomo el pulso y, tras decir que tenía que regresar a la enfermería a cuidar a sus blibbers (que rayos es eso?), se marchó.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando los bultos comenzaron a dar señales de vida. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Ginny. Se veía aun desconcertada aunque consciente. Después Ralph se enderezo en su butaca y observo con perplejidad el lugar en que se encontraba, al parecer no recordaba mucho.

-Bienvenidos a la realidad. Ahora, Ginny tienes que explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?, porque terminaste en ese bar bebiendo como una mujer vulgar?

-Padre…yo…no puedo recordarlo…mi cabeza da muchas vueltas.

-No me interesa que tan mareada estés señorita, exijo una explicación, ahora!

-Tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra!

-Cállate, Sirius!

-Oblígame!

Eso fue una estupidez, lo sé. Pero no podía quedarme callada mientras torturaba así a Ginny. Al parecer mi padre parecía dispuesto a obligarme pero Ralph me salvo.

-Fue mi culpa, señor. Yo me encontré con Gi… con la srita. Potter, la provoque y rete para saber quién bebía más sin derrumbarse. Ella aceptó el reto y el joven Potter y Lía Melker llegaron cuando todo se nos había salido de control. Usted y los demás profesores llegaron después. Eso fue todo, ninguno de sus hijos tuvo la culpa.

-Era de esperarse de un Malfoy. Bien, Lía y Sirius lleven a Ginny a su sala común. Tengo que discutir el castigo del señor Malfoy, en privado.

Salí del despacho sosteniendo a Ginny. No me gustó nada el tono en que mi padre había dicho lo último pero no me quedo más remedio que salir de allí. Guiamos a Ginny a su sala común. Lía entro con ella para asegurarse de que llegara sin más contratiempos a su cama. Ya hablaríamos más tarde, eso si mi hermanita reaccionaba a tiempo para el baile, le quedaba toda una tarde para recuperarse. Lía volvió casi media hora después y me dijo que todo estaba en orden con Ginny. Me relaje un poco.

-Crees que tu padre sea muy duro con Ralph?

-Me gustaría decir que no, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que soy el que menos conoce a Albus Potter, así que, no lo sé. Pobre Ralph, se culpó de todo.

-Es un caballero y sigue enamorado de Ginny…fue algo muy tierno de su parte, no lo crees, Sirius?

-Pues, supongo que si…acaso Ginny es la única que no se da cuenta de que Malfoy sigue amándola?

-Yo creo que lo sabe, pero en el fondo tiene miedo de admitirlo…ya sabes, la enemistad entre sus familias

-Es una tontería- esa estúpida enemistad cada vez me enfurecía más y más- Malfoy es un buen tipo y quiere mucho a Ginny, eso debería bastar para que estuvieran juntos

-Eres genial, Sirius…quiero decir, eres un hermano genial…un buen hermano.

Se volvió a sonrojar y por un instante olvide de que estábamos hablando. Se veía tan linda y me hacía sentir en las nubes. Ese día se veía más bella que de costumbre y yo moría de ganas de besarla. Sin darme cuenta me acerque un poco más.

-Solo soy un buen hermano?, y, no crees que sea un buen…amigo, Lía?

Lo dije lenta y pausadamente. Me estaba arriesgando mucho, lo sabía pero tenía que descubrir si realmente le interesaba a Lía. Tenía que saber que no eran solo imaginaciones de Ralph y mías. Y me acerque un poco más. Estábamos en la puerta de un aula abandonada. Podría jurar que esa aula no estaba el día anterior cuando pase corriendo porque iba tarde a mi clase de pociones. Que más daba, había una puerta a un aula vacía. Tome a Lía de la mano y la introduje al aula. Ella no opuso resistencia, lo tome como un buen presagio.

-Sirius?, que haces?- seguía un poco sonrosada pero no parecía tener miedo, nervios quizá sí pero no miedo- No deberíamos estar aquí.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, Lía…crees que solo soy un buen hermano?

-Si…digo, no, no lo sé…

-Lía, tengo otra pregunta para ti

Estábamos cada vez más cerca y mirándonos a los ojos. Algo en su mirada me decía que no me equivocaba, ella me correspondía. Y yo estaba enloqueciendo por ella. Me acerque más, casi rozándole los labios. La mire una vez más a los ojos y supe que no sería rechazado. La bese. Lenta, suave y tiernamente. Sus labios eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado, al principio pareció sorprenderse pero luego devolvió mi beso. Me desconecte del mundo. Saborear sus labios era mágico. Había besado a otras mujeres en mi vida pero jamás me habían hecho sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Sin saber cuándo el beso se fue haciendo más intenso. Yo quería más, ansiaba más. Poco a poco profundice el beso y ella se dejó llevar. Mis manos la sujetaron de la cintura y ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Seguimos besándonos cada vez con más pasión. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía e interrumpió el beso.

-Sirius-dijo jadeando mientras yo le besaba el cuello-Sirius esto no está bien, nosotros no deberíamos…

-No te gusta, pequeña-le respondí sin dejar de besarle el cuello y luego la callé con otro beso en los labios. No se negó.

Terminamos recostándonos en el suelo del aula, las cosas subían más y más de tono y yo no podía detenerme. La bese innumerables veces y ella me respondió las mismas veces y con la misma pasión. Cuando mis manos intentaron bajar el zipper de su vestido, su sentido común se impuso y se alejó de mí, asustada por primera vez.

-No, Sirius!, basta!

-Lía, yo, lo siento, no, no es lo que piensas

-No soy una chica de ese tipo y no creí que fueras ese tipo de hombre.

-Por favor, Lía, no estaba pensando con claridad, tú, tú me vuelves loco

-Y, por eso ibas a aprovecharte de mí?

Me llene de desesperación y sin pensar mis palabras respondí

-No me digas que no lo estabas disfrutando

Se levantó, me soltó una cachetada magistral y se marchó furiosa. Me quede solo en esa aula, sentado en el suelo, tocándome la mejilla donde Lía me golpeo. Ardía y dolía, aunque no tanto como el grave error que acababa de cometer. Comenzaba a comprender mejor a Ralph. Jamás había metido la pata con una mujer tan terriblemente, hasta ahora. Quizá todos los hombres nos comportábamos como imbéciles ante la mujer amada porque no teníamos idea de cómo actuar. Me levante del suelo y salí del salón. Nadie en el pasillo, ni rastro de Lía.

-Felicidades, Sirius!- me dije en voz alta- Eres un imbécil!

Y me marche, furioso conmigo mismo, rumbo a mi sala común.

Horas más tarde salí de mi habitación, con mi traje de gala, con mi pose de galán, con la esperanza de que Lía me hubiese perdonado y aun quisiera ir al baile de Halloween conmigo. La sala común estaba casi vacía, excepto por Ralph. Parecía ya repuesto de su borrachera matutina y tan listo como yo para ir al baile. Lo salude y le pregunte sobre su entrevista privada con mi padre. Respondió con evasivas y lo único que le pude sacar fue que estaba castigado por una semana completa. Tendría que limpiar el aula de pociones después de cada clase…sin magia. Me basto ver su cara de enojo contenido para darme cuenta que era tiempo de cambiar de tema.

-A quien invitaste al baile?,

-El plan sigue en pie, verdad?, espero que sí porque ya quede con Vanessa. La veré en el gran salón. Donde esta Lía?

-Digamos que ya no sé si quiera ir conmigo al baile

-Que le hiciste Sirius?

Me sorprendió el tono recriminador y algo molesto con que me lo dijo y me recorrió una ola de celos. Porque se ponía así.

-Yo…nada- Mi respuesta no le convenció nada y siguió esperando una explicación mientras me bloqueaba la salida.-Bueno, tal vez sí que he metido la pata…las cuatro.

-Explícate

Y le conté todo antes de salir. Me escucho atento aunque era obvio que estaba enojado por mis acciones. No es que yo me enorgulleciera de lo sucedido, no tenía que ponerse así de moralista conmigo. Admito que no soy un santo pero tampoco un demonio.

-Tendrás que disculparte con ella. Hasta que lo hagas, no me dirijas la palabra.

Y se largó, dejándome solo en la sala común. Magnifico, solo eso me faltaba. Lía me odiaba, ahora Ralph también. Todavía tenía el beneficio de la duda pero, aparentemente, mi padre también me detestaba. Le había declarado la guerra a Deborah, lo que me quitaba la posibilidad de convencerla de que fuera mi pareja (solo por si Lía se negaba a bailar conmigo, claro). Mi única opción era sacar a bailar a Ginny. Bailar con mi hermana era mejor que no bailar con nadie.

"Eres un iluso, Sirius", mi parte racional se burló de mi "por supuesto que Lía va a rechazarte, después de lo que le hiciste tal vez no vuelva a ser tu amiga y tampoco Ralph"

-Maldita sea!

El gran comedor estaba decorado con miles de luces de colores flotantes, había pequeñas mesas y un área muy espaciosa para el baile. En una tarima se encontraba el grupo de rock que afinaba sus instrumentos con la ayuda de sus varitas mágicas. "Las Banshee". Eran cinco chicas disfrazadas de banshee (al menos ya sabía que era eso, y esperaba que no gritaran igual a una).

-Que originales- dije con sarcasmo y en voz alta. A esas alturas me daba igual si ofendía a alguien.

-La vocalista es mi prima- escuche una voz suave y me gire- De hecho yo le sugerí el nombre para el grupo, le parece poco a su majestad?

-Yo no, lo, lo siento- sí, tartamudeaba. Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?- No quise decir eso, en realidad me parecen geniales. El concepto, los disfraces, todo.

-No lo creo. Bueno, tengo que irme…disfruta el baile.

-Stephany!

Fue inútil. Se marchó y volví a quedarme solo. Me lo merecía por ser un idiota con Lía. Sabía que me lo merecía pero no podía aceptarlo ante todos. Y mi reputación? Me repuse y fui a la mesa para servirme una bebida. Tome una cerveza de mantequilla y comencé a buscar a Ginny.

En lugar de encontrar a Ginny, me topé con Deborah. Se veía muy provocativa esa noche, más que de costumbre, iba del brazo de Jack, me vio con presunción. Le devolví la mirada y la presunción. Bruja.

-Hola, Sirius.

-Hola Ginny- providencialmente iba sola- Que tal tu cabeza?

-Bien- repuso secamente y me cambio de tema- Y Lía?, creí que vendrían juntos al baile.

-Pues no, las cosas se complicaron…un poco

-Qué demonios le hiciste?

-Al menos eso tienen en común, Ralph y tu- respondí algo fastidiado- los dos defienden a Lía de mi malévola compañía.

Sonrió un poco ante mi comentario. Había algo de melancolía mezclada con ternura en esa sonrisa. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa, cerca de la pista de baile. Le conté todo, esta vez si mostré arrepentimiento y Ginny no me sentencio tan duramente como Ralph. Aunque si se molestó. Le asegure que me disculparía con Lía en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Eso la tranquilizo un poco y comenzó a contarme lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.

"_Después de ver a Malfoy besuqueándose con esa tipa me refugie en la orilla del lago. Permanecí un rato llorando como una niña y entonces lo vi. Se acercaba a donde yo estaba. Como no tenía manera de esconderme y no le pensaba dar la satisfacción de verme huir, me quede allí._

_-Ginny, podemos hablar?_

_-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Malfoy_

_-Yo creo que sí_

_Me rendí, estaba cansada de ese juego de odio que yo misma había iniciado en esa banca de Hogsmeade. Así qué, cedí. En algún momento tendríamos que terminar ese asunto, por qué no ahora?._

_-Está bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar, Malfoy?_

_-De nosotros, Ginny- me miró directo a los ojos, queriendo ver mi reacción. Cómo si fuera a ponérselo tan fácil. Hombres!- ¿Quiero saber si existe aún alguna posibilidad de que podamos ser amigos?_

_Me detuve un instante a pensar en esa posibilidad. No sé hasta donde te hayan contado Lía o Ralph, pero después de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, cuando Ralph me rechazó, intenté varias veces acercarme nuevamente a él pero mi orgullo, mi tonto orgullo se interpuso y lo fui dejando para despúes hasta que sentí que nos habíamos alejado tanto que ya no tenía sentido intentarlo. Lo dejé de intentar. Por eso, hoy, cuando el me pregunto si podíamos volver a ser amigos, tuve que pensarlo mas de una vez. Finalmente le respondí, que sí._

_-Sí, Malfoy- dije con la voz algo temblorosa- Creo que aún existe una posibilidad de que volvamos a ser amigos. Pero tendremos que ir despacio y bajo mis reglas._

_Si pensaba que Ralph lo aceptaría sin replicar quizá fue por qué tanto alejamiento me había hecho olvidar que el también tenía su orgullo. Escucho, atentamente, mis reglas._

_-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió muy serio- Acepto tus reglas, sin embargo, temo que yo incluiré las mías._

_Y, se soltó a decirme sus reglas. Lo escuche con una sonrisa en mi rostro. La verdad extrañaba el tipo de amistad que Ralph me daba, esa mezcla de amistad-enemistad. El retarnos en cada cosa que se podía. El poder insultarlo o burlarme de él, si me pegaba la gana y aceptar sus recíprocas burlas e insulto, bueno es algo que no puedo hacer con Lía, Jack ni Deborah._

_-Bien, yo también las acepto- mencioné cuando termino con su parte de las reglas de nuestra re-inventada amistad- Significa que tenemos un trato?_

_-Más que un trato, tenemos una amistad que cuidar de ahora en adelante._

_-Puedo proponer un brindis en honor de esto?"_

-Y, así fue como terminamos en Las Tres Escobas, tomando una copa en honor de nuestra amistad.

-No te atrevas a mentirme señorita, por una copa no iban a terminar totalmente ebrios. ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?

Tras dudarlo un poco, mi hermana me respondió que durante el camino a Hogsmeade habían comenzado a charlar. Ella le preguntó acerca de Vanessa. Ralph, siguiendo mis sabios consejos, le respondió que habían empezado a ser novios apenas esa mañana. Ginny sintió celos, aunque claro que ni a Ralph ni a mí nos lo confeso, pero era obvio, puesto que su respuesta a la confesión de Ralph fue insinuar que su nueva "noviecita" no aguantaría una buena borrachera y que, en el fondo, ni siquiera el mismo Ralph la soportaría. Según Ginny, ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad de aguantarle el ritmo a ella.

-Y, entonces, tu…?

-Lo rete?, oh, sí, fui yo.

Y sonrió ampliamente. Hasta ese momento no la había visto sonreír de ese modo. Parecía una nueva Ginny. Los ojos tenían un brillo de alegría y orgullo muy especial. Me contagió verla sonreír de esa manera, pero lo que me hizo soltar la carcajada fue lo que me dijo después.

-Y, sólo por si tienes curiosidad…yo gane!

Se levantó a servir más cervezas de mantequilla mientras yo me reía sin pena alguna. Mi hermana era una cabezota, orgullosa, competitiva, inteligente, graciosa y…ebria. Genial.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 Baile, excesos y consecuencias**

Despacio, casi sin ganas, abrí mis ojos y tarde un poco en comprender que me encontraba en mi cama, con las sabanas hechas un lío alrededor de mi cuerpo. Supuse que era tarde porque las otras camas estaban vacías y ordenadas. Con el primer movimiento mi cabeza amenazo con estallar. Dios, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido el resto de la noche de Halloween, pero debía haber sido algo fuerte porque ahora todo mi cuerpo se quejaba a la par de mi cabeza.

Trás levantarme, ducharme y adecentarme un poco, baje a la sala comun, me encontre con toda una multitud de compañeritos. Si, yo era un anciano comparado con ellos, así que "compañeritos" es un término adecuado. Finalmente localicé a mi amigo Ralph, aparentemente no mostraba los resagos que yo sufría, me acerque y sin preambulos pregunte que había sucedido con mi persona en ese dichoso baile.

-Buenos días para ti también, Potter- me respondió con sarcasmo y algo de enojo. ¿Ahora que le hice?- Estaba esperandote, vamos a un lugar menos saturado, tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar.

Y se levanto con gesto duro y de enojo en su cara. Yo lo seguí en que a todos les estaba dando por molestarse conmigo, de que iba todo esto. Yo no recordaba nada. Bueno,si me había portado como un idiota con Lía, recordaba que Ralph amenazo con no volverme a hablar si no me disculpaba, pero no había visto a Lía el resto del día ni en el baile. Ahh, mi cabeza se volvió a quejar.

-Ya me puedes decir que rayos sucedio?- habiamos llegado a un patio interno del castillo, casi vacio. Era un domingo frio pero despejado así que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban vagando en los jardines exteriores, mientras los más pequeños o friolentos se mantenían en sus salas comunes.- Juro que no recuerdo nada...bueno, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que baile una o dos canciones con Ginny...y, bebimos...que paso?

-Imposible enojarse contigo, eres un caso perdido, Potter, y yo también por seguir tus consejos y prestarme a tus planes.

-Algo fue mal con Vanessa y Ginny?

-Que si algo fue mal?, no pudo haber ido peor.

Me senté junto a él y le obligue a contarme todo.

"_Ginny bailaba con Jack. A mi no me gustaba nada la idea, además Jack se acercaba demasiado a ella, me ponía mal verlos juntos. Pero tenía que seguir con el plan así que volví a poner atención a mi baile con Vanessa, ella hablaba de tantas cosas que nunca supe que responderle, pero no parecía importarle así que la deje seguir con su monólogo. Entonces la canción terminó y comenzó una pieza más lenta. Sin pensarlo busque nuevamente a Ginny con la mirada y vi como Jack sin pena alguna la abrazaba y algo debió haber hecho mal porque en un instante Ginny se convirtió en una furia, lo empujo y, con su cabello rojo del enojo, vocífero una cantidad de insultos y palabrotas para Jack._

_Todos se quedaron sin aliento y Ginny salió corriendo, me disculpe con Vanessa y la seguí sin pensarlo dos veces. La encontré sentada en los escalones del vestíbulo._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?_

_-Si, puedes- Sus ojos poco a poco se iban calmando, su cabello adquiria lentamente un tono cafe rojizo- ¿Porque me seguiste?_

_-Bueno...te vi salir y creí que necesitabas alguien junto a ti...me equivoque?, ¿quieres que me vaya?_

_-No, está bien, quédate._

_-¿Que paso?, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Jack para que reaccionaras así?_

_-El muy cerdo se atrevió a tocarme el trasero..._

_Por un momento no supe que decirle, tenía una expresión tan indignada y a la vez satisfecha por haber puesto en su lugar a Jack que me daban unas ganas tremendas de, unas ganas de..._

_-Jajajajajajajajajaja- Juró que esa carcajada fue lo más natural y que hasta las lágrimas se me salieron de tanto reirme- jajajajajaja, eres una chica increible...oh, Ginny, te amo...jajajajajaja_

_Paff!_

_Tarde unos segundos para darme cuenta de que me había plantado tremendo cachetadon y minutos para darme cuenta de lo que yo había dicho entre risas. Sentí mi cara arder y un silencio incomodo, por un instante pensé que Ginny se había marchado pero, de pronto, sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla. Suavemente me levanto el rostro. Vi sus ojos brillando, no supe si era de emoción o de furia. Me quede allí, embobado, una eternidad hasta que su voz broto._

_-¿Que fue eso que dijiste?- me pregunto con el tono de voz más dulce que jamás le había escuchado en todos estos años de perseguirla para reparar mi error- ¿Es verdad?_

_-Dije que...pues que te amo- seguía sintiendo mis mejillas ardiendo pero sostuve su mirada y me lancé de lleno- Y, si, te amo y estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conozco; en esa banca de Hogsmeade no supe que hacer y he lamentado ese error todo este tiempo...y, por favor, perdoname_

_Cerré los ojos esperando por la cachetada, el empujón o los gritos pero en lugar de eso sentí sus labios contra los míos. No hubiera abierto los ojos ni aunque me lanzaran una maldición imperdonable, que tal que el encanto se rompía. Pero no era un encantamiento ni un sueño, era real. Ella, Ginny, me estaba besando. Cuando al final se separó de mi, abrí mis ojos y vi su sonrisa. Cielos se veía más hermosa que nunca. Volvió a sentarse junto a mi._

_-Yo también te amo, Ralph...y, que el cielo nos proteja._

-Le confesaste tu amor a mi hermanita y ella te beso y te dijo que te ama- pregunte algo molesto- ¿se puede saber que tiene eso de malo?, dijiste que no había podido ir peor...no te entiendo y juro que si no te explicas pronto me largare de aquí a buscar algo para que mi cabeza deje de doler...

-Es que esa parte no es la que fue mal- me respondió Ralph, como si no fuera obvio- Lo malo fue lo que vino después...en medio de nuestra nube feliz, de pronto, tu hermana me pregunto que rayos hacía saliendo y besando a Vanessa si estoy enamorado de ella...

Vaya, comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba todo esto. Malfoy eres un idiota.

-...y le contaste todo nuestro plan...perfecto!, ahora hasta yo la voy a llevar por querer ayudarlos- Si no salia de alli era capaz de practicar con Ralph los encantamientos que llevaba aprendidos- No pienso seguir escuchando esto, iré por una aspirina o lo que sea que usen en este mundo para el dolor de cabeza, luego buscaré a Ginny y a Lía para ver que puedo hacer...Demonios Ralph!, no podías quedarte callado!

Y me marche directo a la enfermería. Primero tenía que lograr que mi cabeza no me atormentara para poder pensar en como disculparme con Lía, primero, y luego como explicarle a mi leoncita hermana todo el asunto del plan. Maldito seas Malfoy!

La criatura del lago seguía jugueteando, se sumergia y salía del lago sobresaltando a todos los de primero y segundo año que se aventuraban por primera vez a esta zona del castillo. Era el primer domingo de noviembre. Algunos alumnos, sobre todo los de los cursos superiores, aún mostraban datos de resaca por los excesos del baile de Halloween. Vaya noche.

Para empezar mi querido hermanito se había portado como un tarado con mi mejor amiga, sin embargo se mostraba realmente apenado así que no fui tan dura con él. Nos divertimos un rato, hasta que se le pasaron las copas y terminó hecho un desastre en una silla del salón, gritando el nombre de Lía y después Stephany, hasta que mi padre se lo llevo a rastras a su sala común.

Después de eso, quise buscar a Ralph para bailar al menos una canción juntos. Y lo encontré, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con esa arpía. Vanessa. Que diablos le veía a esa tipa. Uff, solo de acordarme me hierve la sangre. Entonces vi solo a Jack y no encontré a Lía por ningún lado ni a Deborah (es probable que a esa hora Deborah ya estuviera con su conquista de turno, era lo habitual en ella). Decidí pedirle a Jack que bailáramos, acepto y pasamos un rato agradable, yo trataba de no ver hacía donde Ralph bailaba en brazos de esa y, me estaba controlando bastante bien, hasta que sentí que la mano de Jack se adueñaba de mi trasero. Mi trasero!. Que les pasa a los hombres!. Sentí la furia brotar de cada célula de mi cuerpo, empuje a Jack, le grite una letanía de palabrotas y salí casi corriendo.

El fue trás de mi. La verdad no lo esperaba. Se sentó junto a mi, me preguntó que había sucedido con Jack, le conté con la furia aún presente en mi voz y soltó una carcajada que me enfureció más. Mi mano reaccionó de inmediato, se iba a enterar, con el cachetadon que le soltaría jamás volvería a reírse de mí en su vida. Entonces, en medio de sus risas, dijo que me ama. Era tarde. Ralph tenía una marca roja de cinco hermosos dedos en su mejilla. Pero la que estaba en shock era yo.

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla, se sentía cálida por el impacto de mi bofetada. Ralph pareció sorprenderse, le levante un poco la cara. Quería ver sus ojos. Me dejo sin aliento, me miraba como nadie lo había hecho antes, como si yo fuera la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Venciendo mis miedos le pregunté que era lo que había dicho y, más importante, si era verdad. Tenía que asegurarme que no era otro de mis sueños, esos que tenía cada cierto tiempo, incluso despierta o a mitad de las clases de historia de la magia.

Y, mi corazón brinco de alegría, era verdad. Me lo confesó, me ama desde hace tanto tiempo, quizá mucho antes de que yo me permitiera ponerle un nombre a mis sentimientos por el. De pronto, Ralph cerró los ojos. Aproveche el momento y lo bese. Fue un beso corto pero me dejo una sensación de felicidad contagiosa. Sonriendo me senté nuevamente junto a Ralph. Y le confesé que también lo amo y que el cielo nos proteja. Ja, también le dije eso, aunque necesitaremos la protección del cielo, otro encantamiento fidelio y quizá hasta un dragón para resguardarnos de la furia de nuestros padres cuando se enteren. En especial de mi padre.

Todo iba de maravilla, conversamos de los años perdidos, entre besos y caricias, hasta que de pronto la pregunta brotó de mi. Si me ama desde hace tanto tiempo que rayos hacía besándose y bailando con Vanessa. Se quedo petrificado y juro que yo no llevaba mi varita esa noche.

Me dijo acerca del "plan". Plan ideado por mi querido hermanito mayor, secundado por Lía y ejecutado por Ralph. Vaya que me rodeo de personas decentes. Obviamente me moleste y eso rompió el encanto. Y, eso me había conducido aquí, a la orilla del lago. Quería disfrutar mi soledad para repasar los acontecimientos y analizarlos a mis anchas pero al mirar hacía el castillo supe que eso no iba a ser posible.

Caminando con toda la calma y autosuficiencia del universo venía Sirius. Con su metro setenta y algo de estatura, delgado pero con los músculos suficientemente marcados para llamar la atención; cabello negro, brillante, un poco más largo que cuando lo visité en su casa. Unos ojos azules llenos de astucia, sarcasmo y malicia. Vaya, mi hermano caminaba como si fuera el dueño de todo Hogwarts, no había chica que no volteara a verlo para comérselo, cuando menos con la mirada. Y, él, maldito engreído, lo disfrutaba a cada paso. Incluso se atrevía a guiñarles el ojo de vez en cuando. No pude evitar reirme.

-Hola Ginny- me saludo con la mayor frescura- Podemos hablar?

-Claro- respondí secamente. No se lo iba a poner fácil, no señor- Supongo que Malfoy ya te fue con el chisme.

-Ahora es Malfoy?- me respondió con sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja. Utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad para controlarme y no lanzarlo al lago- Bueno, da igual, el caso es que tienes que entrar en razón. Ralph no tuvo la culpa, mucho menos Lía, todo fue mi idea.

-Eso ya lo sé, Lía está totalmente fuera de mi burbuja de enojo, de seguro la engatusaron entre los dos para que los ayudara...

-Oye!, que nadie la obligo en realidad ella...

-Cállate Sirius!, en cuanto a Ralph, lo estuve pensando y también es algo inocente, después de todo es dos años menor que tu, aquí la mente maestra eres tú- y lo empuje un poco, comenzaba a perder el control- Tú!, que regresaste para poner mi vida de cabeza, tú!, que me has orillado a volver a convivir con Ralph para revivir heridas cerradas, tú!, que eres un maldito ingrato, traidor!, conspirador...

-Hey!, detente un segundo, leoncita!- nuevamente estábamos dando un espectáculo de aquellos, pero no me importaba, estaba harta. Quien le dijo que podía meterse en mi vida y hacer planes a mis espaldas?, y odiaba que me dijera "leoncita", estúpido tejon del demonio!- Dejame recordarte que yo no pedí regresar a esto!, no estaría aquí si no se les hubiera antojado a nuestro padre y a ti secuestrarme!, así que no me salgas con que te molesta que haga planes a TUS espaldas, cuando tú llevabas años haciendo planes a MIS espaldas con la serpiente de nuestro padre!

Y se fue, dejándome sola rumiando mi coraje, hasta que el poco control que me quedaba se fue al carajo y las lágrimas brotaron en un torrente infinito. Me senté con la vista empañada de lágrimas mirando a un punto perdido del otro lado del lago. Entonces sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Era Ralph. Me limite a refugiarme en sus brazos y dejar salir todo el dolor y el miedo reprimidos por tantos años. Agradecí enormemente su silencio tanto como su oportuno abrazo.

**Mejor tarde que nunca...una enoooooooooooooorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde en retomar la historia. Haré lo posible por terminarla de una vez...claro que aún falta mucho para eso ;) Ojalá les haya gustado.**

_**Lirey Black**_


End file.
